Miles1129's Toy Story 3
by woodybuzzmiles
Summary: SpongeBob SquarePants, Jimmy Neutron, and their toy box pals are back once again! With their beloved owner Michael leaving for college, the toys find themselves in a day care center. When the daycare is turned into an armed prison, it's all for one to plan a great escape and return home.
1. Western Adventure

Chapter 1 – Western Adventure

Somewhere in the Grand Canyon, a speeding train lumbers along its tracks. Suddenly, an explosion blows a hole in a steel car's roof, and a couple of money sacks appear. Out came Oscar the Grouch, AKA, One-Eyed Grouch.

"Ha-ha-ha-ha! Money, money, money!" He cackled greedily. He puts one sack in his back hatch. A whip unfurled and snatches away one money sack, taking an arm with it. "Hey!" The whip takes Oscar by his feet. A yellow cowboy-like square person strides up to Oscar as he refolds his lasso. The person's foot pins down on Oscar's face. It was none other than SpongeBob SquarePants, wearing a cowboy hat and badge on his chest.

"You got a date with justice, One-Eyed Grouch." SpongeBob said bravely.

"Too bad, Sheriff SquarePants." Oscar said bluntly. "I'm a married man."

Karate yells from nowhere startle SpongeBob. It was Grundgetta, Oscar's wife. She's carrying a pair of nunchuks.

"One-Eyed Gracen?!" SpongeBob exclaimed in shock. Grungetta swings his nunchucks as SpongeBob flips away from her, and lands precariously on the back edge of the main caboose. SpongeBob teeters, and Grundgetta hits him in the face with her purse, sending him falling off the car with a yell. Oscar cackles evilly, hoping that he was out of their sight, as Grungetta smiled triumphantly. To their surprise, they see SpongeBob behind Sandy Cheeks and Cindy Vortex riding on SpongeBob's horse, Spirit, who had caught him moments before hitting the solid ground. A young cowboy and cowgirl are on another horse, and those two are Sherman and Agnes.

"I think you dropped something, mister!" Cindy smirking.

" **CINDY?! SANDY?!** " Oscar exclaimed in anger.

"Give it up, Grouch!" SpongeBob shouted.

"Yeah, you've reached the end of the line!" Sandy shouted.

"Your time is up, One-Eyed Grouch!" Sherman added.

Oscar takes out a small detonator with a red button on it from his back hatch. "I've always wanted to go out with a bang!" On the tracks over a ravine below, a heap of TNT dynamite and barrels lies on the tracks, courtesy of one of Oscar's malicious macchinations. With an evil laugh he presses the button on the detonator, sending the TNT exploding an intense ball of fire, leaving a huge hole in the tracks.

"Oh, no!" Sandy exclaimed in worry.

"The orphans!" SpongeBob cried in alarm, holding onto his hat. The orphans (troll dolls) peek out from the side of the train as if they are needed of help from the dire situation they're in, courtesy of the bridge being blown up. Agnes alarmed, "Those orphans are held captive and that train will be going over the edge any minute!"

"Hate to leave a bit early, but our ride is here." A car honk is heard, and a 2002 Chevrolet arrives. It was the squeaky South Park boys, AKA, Stan Marsh, Craig Tucker, and Kyle Broflovski. They're all wearing black eye patches. "If you wanna stop us, you're gonna have to catch us first!" Stan replied, smirking evilly while driving.

"It's either me or the kiddies, Sheriff! Take your pick!" Oscar said. They hop in the back along with the three guys as they drive off into the distance.

"SpongeBob, you gotta save those helpless orphans!" Sandy concerned.

"You're right! Ride like the wind, Spirit!" SpongeBob said, slapping the horse's rear. And the other horse kept pace with Spirit. He gallops faster, until he arrives at the engine.

"Hold him steady!" SpongeBob said, standing up. He balances himself, then he jumps inside the engine. He then begins to man the controls.

"SpongeBob, hurry!" Sandy and Cindy said.

SpongeBob pulls back hard on the brake. The brakes engaging was so forceful, he almost fell out, but he caught himself in the doorway. The train didn't stop. It just kept going as the wheels send up sparks. Cindy and Sandy stop the horse at the edge of the gorge, with Sherman and Agnes doing the same thing. As the train gets closer and closer to the break in the tracks, SpongeBob peeks out of a window and gasps. The train flies right off the broken bridge, and plummets into the canyon below. Back on the cliff, the girls look on in horror as the rest of the train disappears into the ravine below.

"No….!" Cindy dreaded. Sandy and Spirit look distraught as well.

"What happened?" Agnes asked in concern.

"SpongeBob's gone, Agnes." Cindy said fearfully.

After a moment of silence, a strange blue light flashes in the canyon. Something lifts the train upward, dangled in a horseshoe shape. Sandy, Spirit, and Cindy look up to see who's lifted the train. It's Jimmy Neutron, using his strength. His rocket boosters on his green backpack are blazing blue fire.

"Glad I could catch the train!" Jimmy bravely declared.

"Now let's catch some criminals!" SpongeBob replied.

"TO INFINITY... **AND BEYOND!** " Jimmy said as he flew further up to put the train back in its proper place on the track. As soon as that's done, they can at least deal with the criminals.

* * *

Meanwhile, the speeding car, with Oscar and Grungetta in tow, zoomed past a wooden sign. It reads:

 _ **BORDER CROSSING, 1 MILE**_  
 _ **OUTLAWS WELCOME**_

Oscar and Grundgetta are excited about the money they have. They must've robbed a bank. Craig looks up at the sky and asked, "Uh, guys?"

"Yeah, Craig?" Kyle asked.

"I think I see something approaching." Craig said, pointing at the sun.

"Wonder what that is? Let's take a closer look." Stan said, while still driving.

The boys look up to see the sun silhouetting Jimmy Neutron. As he flies toward them, he fires the laser from his wristwatch and the red laser goes through the car. The car divides into halves, and Oscar, Grundgetta, Stan, Craig, and Kyle tumble across the desert ground, next to a rock wall. SpongeBob, Cindy, Sherman, Agnes and Sandy step into view. Jimmy flies into view and lands next to SpongeBob.

* * *

"Reach for the skies, crooks." SpongeBob said.

"We got you cornered, criminals." Agnes added courageously.

"You can't touch me, Sheriff SquarePants. Neither can your partners, Sherman and Agnes. I've brought my attack dog with a built in force field!" Oscar said. He whistles loudly, and Clifford, the red slinky dog, comes down the mountain, and circles around the criminals. He bites his tail, and an energy bubble forms, momentarily blinding the group.

"Well, I've brought my lion who eats force field dogs!" SpongeBob said.

" _ **YODEL-AY-HEE-HOO-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O!** "_ Cindy and Sandy yodeled in unison. Their yodel was so loud, the dry sandy ground cracks, and the gargantuan Alex the Lion bursts up from the ground, roaring ferociously. He roars at the villains encased in the force field. Then he sees a shadow. The shadow passes over the trio. They look up to see an enormous airship shaped like a penguin with two wings on each side. The group's looks of shock change to angry scowls.

"Evil Dr. Penguin!" Jimmy angrily realized. The penguin-shaped ship was commandeered by Cody Maverick, who's wearing a lab coat and eye patch, and inside the ship is a futuristic lab. His name was Dr. Penguin, one of the most feared villains alongside One-Eyed Grouch and his wife/partner-in-crime, One-Eyed Gracen.

"That's **MISTER** Evil. Dr. Penguin to you!" said the evil penguin.

The villains are now teleported to the ship. Smirking maliciously, Dr. Penguin flips up a small plastic cover, and presses a red button that reads, 'DEATH BY MONKEYS'. The bottom of the ship opens and a mechanism drops a yellow barrel. As SpongeBob and his friends run, the barrel lands with a loud explosion. Thousands of monkeys form a mushroom cloud and they give chase. Alex roars in the direction of the monkeys, but he is swarmed with the red primates.

As SpongeBob and his friends continue running away, the monkeys catch the group, knocking down. The red plastic monkeys stretch SpongeBob, Jimmy, Sherman, Agnes, Sandy, and Cindy by their arms and legs. The penguin airship angles its head down at them, and its beak opens, revealing a cannon glowing inside. In the control room, Oscar is about to touch a button marked with a skull and crossbones. As Oscar cackles, the group closed their eyes and turn their heads away, and prepare for their death….


	2. Playtime Throughout the Years

Chapter 2 – Playtime Over the Years

In young Michael Wilson's bedroom, it turns out that the Western adventure was one of Mike's imaginative playtimes, where SpongeBob and his friends are trying to stop One-Eyed Grouch, One-Eyed Gracen, and Evil Dr. Penguin are trying to rule the world. Mike is now imitating Oscar's evil laugh. The airship is made with a cardboard box. SpongeBob's cowboy attire is actually a badge and cowboy hat from another toy. Also the plastic monkeys are scattered onto the toys' bodies.

"Jimmy, shoot your laser at my badge!" Mike impersonated as SpongeBob.

"No, SpongeBob! That will really kill you!" Mike mimicked Jimmy's voice as if he were concerned.

"JUST DO IT!" Mike imitated as SpongeBob, who was turning serious. Mike makes Jimmy shield his eyes and firing his laser. Making laser noises, he uses his finger as the laser bouncing off of SpongeBob's metallic badge, and make a direct hit of the ship. He imitates an explosion and the 'criminals' fall out of the ship and they land on Mike's pillow as if the spaceship had crashed.

* * *

Through a video camera, Mike's mom comes into the room, and enters the room. It records the young boy playing with his toys, along with some new ones. "You're going to jail, Grouch!" Mike mocked SpongeBob's voice, who is being the hero. Mike yelled, "Watch out!"

As he continues playing, Mike's parents laugh. "Mom! Dad!"

"No, no, no, just keep playing. Just pretend we're not here." Mike's dad said. His sister, Nina Wilson comes in, toppling the bridge made with Tinkertoys. "Oh, no, Nina!"

"No, no, no! It's OK, Mom!" Mike said. He gets a different idea, and sad, "It's a 50-foot baby from the regions of outer space! And she's on a rampage!" The young boy holds Oscar and SpongeBob up to the lens. "Run for your lives!"

As Mike keeps playing, the camera turns upside down, and glitches a little. "Does the red light mean it's going?" Larry asked.

* * *

The camera records a birthday party for Nina, who just turned 2 years old. She wears a party hat. "Come on, say 'Happy Birthday' to Nina." Mary replied. Mike, who's wearing a party hat as well, sits beside the crowd of toys, who are wearing party hats. He stuffs his face with cake, as icing is smeared on his cheeks.

 ** _You've got a friend in me  
_** ** _You've got a friend in me_**

"Haphy Brrrfday!" Mike said, through his mouth full of cake.

"Oh, charming." Mary said.

Mike smiles widely and holds SpongeBob, who's in a party hat to the camcorder. He makes him wave and say, "Happy birthday!"

* * *

Another recorded video shows Mary drawing a line above Mike's head with a pencil, checking his height. "Whoa, you're getting to be a big boy!"

Mike is overly enthusiastic. Before he knows it, he'll be a man. "Yeah! Woo-hoo!" He cheered.

 ** _When the road looks rough ahead  
_** ** _And you're miles and miles  
From your nice warm bed_**

Mike has his favorite toy, SpongeBob, the pull-string sponge boy doll, leaned against another doorframe. He uses the pencil to draw a line above his head, checking his height, too. As Mike pulls SpongeBob away, other marks on the doorframe show the heights of Michael's toys, such as Sandy, Jimmy, Cindy, the South Park boys, Sherman, Agnes and the others. The last one shows the height for Clifford and Clifford's butt, as the parents laugh incredibly hysterically.

* * *

In another recording, Mike gives SpongeBob and Sandy a piggyback ride as he laughs.

 ** _You just remember what your old pal said  
_** ** _Boy, you've got a friend in me_**

Mike is back in his bedroom, and he's playing another adventure scene. He said as SpongeBob, "I came here as fast as I can." He makes SpongeBob point and say, "Jimmy, behind you!"

Mike said as Jimmy, "Got it, SpongeBob." With a touch of the red button on Jimmy's backpack strap, the neutronic rocket boosters pop out, and he makes him knock down Cody off a building.

* * *

Another recording shows Mike pressing the button on Jimmy's chest. " _Jimmy Neutron to the rescue!_ " Jimmy's activated voice box said.

 _ **Yeah, you've got a friend in me**_

Then Mike fires Jimmy's wrist laser at the lens. Mike picks up SpongeBob up off the desk, and makes the two high five. "Good work, Jimmy." Mike said as SpongeBob.

* * *

The camcorder shows Mike, eating popcorn and chugging root beers. He watches TV with his toys. Mike has his SpongeBob toy cuddled up beside him. Mike plants a kernel into Alex's mouth as he swallows the popcorn. As he continues watching TV, the kernel falls out of the lion's mouth, but Mike didn't mind.

 ** _Some other folks might be  
A little bit smarter than I am  
_** ** _Big and stronger too_**

* * *

Mike's mom continues holding the camera as Mike runs around the front yard with Cindy and Spirit in one hand and Jimmy, whose wings are activated, in the other. The other toys sit in the driveway.

 ** _Maybe, but none of them  
Will ever love you the way I do_**

* * *

One last recorded home video shows Mike twirling around and laughing playfully as SpongeBob is draped across his shoulders. He collapses onto his bed and pulls his toys to his chest in a warm hug.

 ** _It's me and you, boy  
_** ** _And as the years go by  
_** ** _Our friendship will never die_**

It has been fun for the toys, but it does seem like their playtimes will probably not last forever…..


	3. All Grown Up

Chapter 3 – All Grown Up

Many years have passed, and Mike is feeling eager about going to college, with his friends Carl Wheezer, Sheen Estevez, , Hiro Hamada, and Libby Folfax. Many years ago, SpongeBob SquarePants and Jimmy Neutron agreed that when Mike grows up, they'll be close to each other. Right now, the toys are crammed in the dark to chest. "OK, places, everyone. C'mon, let's get into position." SpongeBob advised.

"Wait! I can't find my other eye." Grundgetta said, covering the hole where her right eye is.

"Jeez, it's been quite a long time, hasn't it, Sherman?" Agnes asked Sherman.

"You bet ya. It's been a lot of years since our last playtime." Sherman breathed in exhaustion.

"All right, whose foot is in my face?' Cody, the penguin piggy bank, asked in irritation.

"It's mine. Hand it over." Oscar replied.

As for the 3 squeeze toy South Park boys, Craig, the boy with the blue chullo said, "Man, it has been quite a while, huh?"

"Yeah." Kyle and Stan said in unison.

Cindy popped up behind an electronic keyboard, and asked, "Jimmy! Do you mind if I squeeze in next to you?"

"Yes—No. I mean, w-w-why would I mind s-squeezing to you?" Jimmy stammered nervously. Cindy smirked as his boyfriend cleared his throat and asked, "Is it stuffy in here?"

"Here they come!" Alex, the plastic lion, said. The LEGO Sergeant and two LEGO soldiers drag a sock to the toy chest.

SpongeBob cracked the lid open and asked, "Sarge, you got it?"

"Mission accomplished." The LEGO sergeant replied, saluting.

The toys cheer. SpongeBob and Jimmy hoist the sock into the toy box. The two toys shake the sock and a cell phone falls out. The cell phone could be a way to get Mike to notice them or they'll be forgotten.

"All right, guys, we got one shot at this." Sandy said.

"Everyone ready?" SpongeBob asked.

"We're ready, SpongeBob. Let's do it to it!" Cindy said, holding up a cordless phone.

"OK, Jimmy. Make the call." SpongeBob replied.

Jimmy flips up the cover to his watch/communicator. A phone number is written on it with a red marker. The phone number is 519-2001. Cindy studies the number, and begins dialing the number onto the cordless phone. SpongeBob passes the cell phone over to Alex. Cindy hits the call button, and after a pause, the cell phone begins to ring.

SpongeBob, Jimmy, Cindy, and Sandy poke their eyes through the open lid. A familiar person approaches the room where the ring is pinpointed.

"Target's on approach." Jimmy said.

"Just like we rehearsed it, guys." Sandy replied.

"Duck down. Mike's almost here." SpongeBob said, closing the lid. The figure's shadow looms over the chest. The toys freeze, and SpongeBob freezes as well. The lid is opened by Michael Wilson, who is now a 18-year old. At first he was a young boy who enjoys playing with his toys, but now that he's grown mature, his years of playtime have been slowly deteriorating.

He rummages through the toys and takes out the ringing cell phone attached to Alex's big paws. He pulls the cell phone out of Alex's grip and flips up the phone to answer. "Hello?" SpongeBob has his arms around the cordless phone. "Hello? Anyone there?" Mike groans in irritation as he closes the cell phone. "Nina! Stay outta my room!" he scolded.

Mike believes under the pretense that his younger sister was snooping around in his bedroom and invading his space. As he looked at Alex, Nina said, "I wasn't in your room."

Mike tossed Alex back into the chest and he closed the toy box. "Then who was messing with my stuff?" Mike shouted as he walked out of the bedroom.

"It wasn't me."

Mike's bedroom have changed over the years. There are teenager paraphernalia, university pennants, etc. There is also a skateboard, and an electric guitar in separate corners. Michellaneous sports balls are in the toy chest also. A devastated SpongeBob opens up the toy chest. Their plan has failed. All they tried to do was get Mike to notice them, but Mike is too mature to ever play with them ever again. Jimmy and SpongeBob looked at each other.

"Well, that went well." Oscar said, as SpongeBob lifted the lid higher. Everyone slides out of the chest.

"Man, this is just sad." Cody groaned.

"Who are we kidding? The kid's 18 years old." Oscar griped.

"We ain't ever getting played with." Clifford said glumly.

SpongeBob, Sandy and Jimmy jump out of the chest, and onto the floor. SpongeBob sighed, and looked at his friends, who nod at him that they have to start a meeting. He said to the group, "Uh, guys, hey, hold up."

The toys stop to look at SpongeBob.

"We need a staff meeting, everyone. A staff meeting." SpongeBob called.

"Aw, not again." Cody groaned. Not another staff meeting in the bedroom!

"Come on, Clifford. Gather everyone up." Sandy said as her and SpongeBob stand on a pile of books as a podium.

"Uh, we are gathered, guys." Clifford said.

Clifford seems to be right. The toy community seems smaller than before. And it's because some of Mike's toys have been sold at yard sales over the years.

"OK. Uh, first off: we all knew Operation: Playtime was a long shot." Sandy said.

"More like a misfire." Oscar said.

"But we've always said that this job isn't about getting played with." SpongeBob said. "It's about…"

"Being there for Michael. We know." Cindy said. SpongeBob's told them, like a thousand times.

"This is exactly what SpongeBob means, Cindy. All owners should be there for toys, like us. That's the way of life for toys." Agnes said to Cindy.

"I know, but SpongeBob's been going through the same topic ever since." Cindy explained calmly to Agnes.

"But we could try again! Right?" Alex asked curiously.

SpongeBob sighed and said, "I'm calling it, guys. We're closing up shop."

"What?" The toys all said, shocked.

"SpongeBob's right. Michael's going to college any day now." Sandy said. "That was our last shot."

Grundgetta groaned unhappily. Playtime's is now over after many weeks, months, days, and years. Oscar put his hand around his wife in comfort. "We are going into attic mode, folks." Jimmy said. He gets up on the platform beside his sponge friend and continued, "Keep your accessories with you at all times: spare parts, batteries, anything you need for this orderly transition to the attic."

"Orderly? Don't you get it? We're done! Finished! Over the hill!" Oscar believes that this is the end of playtime with Mike after many years of energetic playtimes of adventure, but then all of those years were let go.

"Hey, hey, hey, hold on guys! We all knew this day was coming." SpongeBob said. Jimmy sees LEGO soldiers scaling up Mike's desk chair, to the desktop to the window.

"Yeah, but now it's here." Cody told SpongeBob. This is the future that's going on.

"Look, every toy goes through this. Nobody wants to see-" Sandy said.

"Hey, Sarge!" Jimmy interrupted. "What are you all doing?"

"The war's over, folks. Me and the guys are moving on." The lead LEGO sergeant said, helping up his mates.

"M-Moving on?" SpongeBob asked, nervous.

"You're going AWOL?" Jimmy issued.

"We've done our duty. Mike's now all grown up." The LEGO sergeant said.

"And let's face it: when the trash bags come out, we army guys are the first to go." Another LEGO soldier said.

"Trash bags?" Sandy and Jimmy exclaimed.

"Who said anything about trash bags?" SpongeBob asked.

"It has been an honor serving with you." The LEGO sergeant said. He salutes, saying, "Good luck, folks."

The sergeant and his colleague deploy their parachutes and get carried off into the distance.

"You're gonna need it." The remaining LEGO soldier said. He deployed his parachute and took suit.

"No, no, no, no, wait, wait, wait, wait!" SpongeBob cried. The soldiers were already gone.

"We're getting thrown away?!" Alex asked in concern.

"No! No one's getting thrown away." SpongeBob said, slightly annoyed.

Cindy, hearing the statement about being thrown away, started hyperventilating. "We're being abandoned!"

"We'll be fine, Cindy." Jimmy assured.

"So, why did Sarge leave?" Cody asked.

"Should we leave?" Grundgetta asked, holding onto her husband.

"I thought we were going to the attic!" Clifford said.

"I really hate all of this uncertainty!" Alex said panicked.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold on, now, wait a minute! Calm down! Nobody's getting thrown out, OK?" SpongeBob advised to the group. "We're all still here! Uh, I mean, yeah, we did lose friends along the way, like, E.B., and Etch, and…"

"Abby Cadabby?" Alex asked.

SpongeBob frowned at losing his love interest. "Yeah. Ev-Even Abby." He looked down sadly, but instantly perked up. "All good toys have gone onto new owners. But through every yard sale, garage sale, every spring cleaning, Michael held onto us!"

The toys listened intently to SpongeBob. "He must care about us or we wouldn't be here." SpongeBob explained adamantly.

"SpongeBob's right, guys." Sandy replied. "Just you wait, Michael's gonna tuck us into the attic. It'll be safe and warm…"

"….and we'll all be together." Jimmy finished.

"Exactly. There's games up there. And books." SpongeBob said.

"The race car track." Jimmy said.

"The race care track! Thank you." SpongeBob said, chuckling.

"And the old TV." Clifford piped up.

"There ya go! The old TV." SpongeBob said. "Oh, yeah, and those guys from the Christmas decorations box. They're fun. Right?" The toys agree with him, murmuring.

"And someday, if we're lucky, Michael may have kids of his own." SpongeBob added confidently.

'And he'll play with us then. Right?" Alex asked.

"We'll always be there for him." SpongeBob assured, putting his hand on his lion friend's shoulder.

"Looks like the attic won't be that bad after all, right, Agnes?" Sherman asked her sister.

"Right." Agnes nodded.

"C'mon guys. Let's get our parts together, get ready, and go out on a high note." Jimmy replied.

The toys start to walk off. Grundgetta said worriedly, "I better find my other eye."

"Where did you leave it this time?" Oscar asked.

Grundgetta pondered and said, "Someplace dark. And pretty dusty."

"Come on. Let's see how much we're going for on eBay." Cody said.

"Hey, come on. Mike's gonna take care of us. I guarantee it!" SpongeBob said, smiling in trust. His smile fades.

Meanwhile, SpongeBob and Sandy climb up onto the dresser. They catch a glimpse of Mike's room. The bright children's room turned into a bedroom for teenagers. Various teenager paraphernalia has been around every corner of the bedroom. All those childhood days have vanished. _'The day's come; Mike is all grown up.'_ Sandy and SpongeBob thought.

SpongeBob turns around to see a photo of Mike embracing his father and mother. Her mother has her hands on Nina's shoulders. It was Mike's graduation from high school. Sandy walks over to the photo and studies the graduation photo, and she lifts it up to see another photo of the young Michael, who's holding his 2 favorite toys, SpongeBob SquarePants, the pull-string sponge boy doll, and Jimmy Neutron, the electronic talking boy genius action figure, surrounded by his toys. A wide smile is spread across Mike's face. All those days and years of joy, squandered.

The tan squirrel couldn't help but sigh. Jimmy joins SpongeBob and Sandy on the dresser and asked Sandy, "SpongeBob really guarantees it, huh?"

"I dunno, Jimmy." Sandy said softly. "Who else could blame SpongeBob? Also, what else could he say?"

"Well, whatever happens, at least we'll all be together." Jimmy replied.

"And it will always be a blast." Sandy said, heaving a sigh.


	4. Thrown Away

Chapter 4 – Thrown Away

While Sandy still studies the old photo, the three toys hear footsteps approaching the room. Mike's coming back! Nina asked her older brother, "Mind if I had your stereo?"

"No." Mike told her sister in exasperation.

"Why not?" Nina asked.

"Because I'm taking it with me!" Mike scolded. The toys begin scampering back to the toy box. Sandy, SpongeBob, and Jimmy leap down from the dresser and jump into the toy box. As soon as every toy is in the toy box, SpongeBob slams down the lid in the nick of time. Mike and Nina enter the room. Nina is now a pre-teen who has an avid interest in fashion magazines and iPod music. To her brother's annoyance, Nina kept on bugging Mike about getting his stuff.

"Can I have your laptop?"

"No."

"Your video game and console?" Nina asked on more time.

Mike sits down on at his desk and said, annoyed, "Forget it, Nina!"

Nina sighs as Mike begins using his Apple laptop. Mike's mom, Mary, comes in. Her husband, Larry comes in, too. She carries some boxes and a set of sleek black trash bags. "OK, Mike. Let's get to work here. Anything that you're not taking to college, either goes in the attic, or it will be trash." Mary writes the word 'COLLEGE' on the box with a Sharpie.

Mike said, "Mom, I won't be leaving until Friday." It seems Mike is right: today is Wednesday.

"C'mon. It's garbage day." Mary said.

"Mom…" Mike said, rolling his green eyes.

"Look, it's simple." Mary replied. She picked up a Hot Wheels skateboard and continued, "Skateboard: college." Mary adds the skateboard to the box. Mike will possibly be skateboarding while at college. "Little League Baseball trophy. That can go into the attic." Mary picked up a browning granny's smith apple core, and continued, "Apple core: trash." She dropped the old core into a trash bag. "You can do the rest."

Nina lifted up the toy box, and sees Mike's toys. She mused, "Why do you still have these toys?"

Mike sighed in annoyance. "Nina, **GET OUT OF MY ROOM!** "

Nina closes the toy box and said tauntingly, "Three more days and it's mine!"

Mike sighs and rolled his green eyes again. Larry, Mike's father, said while following her, "Nina, you're not off the hook either." He chided to her daughter. SpongeBob cracked the lid open and listened to what Larry and Nina are saying. "You have more toys than you know what to do with. Some of them could make other kids really happy and jovial."

"What kids?' Nina said, while sitting on the floor, reading a Tween magazine and listening to music on her iPod.

"The children at the local daycare. They're always eager of having donations." Larry replied, while writing the Sunnyside daycare word on the box.

"What's daycare?" Alex whispered, only to get shushed by SpongeBob.

"But, Dad…."

"No buts." Larry chided. "You choose the toys you want to donate, and Mom will drop them off at Sunnyside." He walked downstairs to watch some TV. Nina sighed, and she put a Magic 8-ball and a rainbow colored xylophone into the box to donate to Sunnyside.

She picks up a doll. She has long blonde hair down to her knees, and posh pearl pink hearts as cheeks and has big blue eyes. Usually, she wears a red hairband with devil horns and lets her hair down. She has a turquoise, sleeveless dress with four colorful stripes on the chest, white lace on the bottom, and a white bear face on her left side towards the bottom. She also wears light sea green and bluish green-striped stockings, pink boots with white bunny faces and dark pink bottoms, and a silver bracelet with spikes. Her name is Star Butterfly, or Star for short. Nina puts Star into the box and goes back to reading her _Tween_ magazine issue with a bored look.

In the toy chest, the toys saw this in devastation. "Poor Star." Cindy said.

"I get the Corvette." Cody replied. SpongeBob looked at him with a stern look.

At the same time, Mary said, "Come on Mike. You got to start making some decisions."

"Like what?'

"Like, what are you going to do with these old toys?" Mary opened the toy box, with Mike's toys all sprawled around in the box. "Should we donate them to Sunny Side Up?"

"No." Mike replied disdainfully.

"Maybe sell them online?" Mary asked again.

"Mom, nobody's gonna want those old toys. They're junk!" Mike said.

Mary sighed and closed the toy chest. "Fine. You have until Friday to make your choice: anything that's not packed for college or in the attic is getting thrown out." She closes the door on her way out.

"Yeah. Sure, Mom." Mike said. Once she was gone, Mike exhales and closes the laptop. He turns his swivel chair, and he overlooks his bedroom filled with teenage stuff. He eyes his old toy box, and he rolls the chair to the toy box, and he opens it, while furrowing his brow.

Mike gets out a trash bag, and he begins putting each of his toys into the black bag, such as Oscar, Grundgetta, Alex, Cody (who got uncorked by Mike as he spills out his coins), Spirit, Sherman, Agnes, Clifford, Cindy, Stan, Kyle, and Craig. He checks into the toy box, and he sees that he's down to Sandy, SpongeBob and Jimmy. He picks up Sandy and SpongeBob in one hand, and Jimmy in the other hand.

He eyes the three toys, their smiles arranged on their faces. SpongeBob was his favorite pal, and so was Jimmy who was his second favorite until Sandy came along. The teen then he eyes the college box. In the trash bag, Cindy gasped as she watches Mike put SpongeBob and Sandy into the college box, then he put Jimmy into the trash bag, and the boy genius gasps as Mike closes the garbage bag. Once Mike heads into the hallway, SpongeBob and Sandy pop up from the box and gasp in horror. Their friends need help!

Inside the trash bag, Alex cried, 'What's happening?"

"We're getting thrown out, lion! That's what's happening!" Oscar said.

"This is bad. I just hope somebody would come and rescue us!" Agnes dreaded.

When Mike walks further out into the hallway, SpongeBob and Sandy jump out from the box, and peek behind the corner of the doorway. They catch a glimpse of Mike pulling a string in the ceiling. As a square in the ceiling opens, a wooden ladder unfurls. As Mike begins to go into the attic to put the toys in there, SpongeBob and Sandy sigh with relief.

Nina comes out of her room, carrying the box. It is filled with a lot of stuff she was going to donate to Sunny Side Up.

"Need a hand there?" Mike asked.

"I got it." Nina wheezed, straining from the weight of the box.

"Here." Mike said, setting down the bag. He takes the box from Nina and head downstairs. "So are you gonna miss me when I'm gone?"

"Well, if I say no, do I still get your room?" Nina asked.

"Nope."

"Then…Yes. I will miss you." Nina asked.

In the trash bag, Cindy began to hyperventilate. "I can't breathe!"

Alex panicked, "This can't be happening!"

Jimmy holds up a hand to silence them. "Quiet! What's that sound?" The ladder retracts back into the ceiling, pushing the bag of toys over a bit. The toys all shout in the bag as they are rolled over. As SpongeBob and Sandy watch the ladder finish retracting, SpongeBob gestures Sandy to follow him. As they begin tiptoeing down the hall, they scurry back to their hiding place.

Mike's mom walks into the hall, carrying another trash bag. She trips over the bag lying on the floor. "Michael!" Mary called out. She sighs in annoyance and picks up the bag to take out to the curb.

"That's not trash! That's not trash!" Sandy cried.

"Come on, think, SpongeBob! Think, think, think!" SpongeBob said. An idea flashes in his head, and he whistled through his fingers. "Pal!" He slapped his plastic knees for Pal, Mike's dog to come. "Come here, boy! Come here!" Pal enters the room. At first he was a young puppy who was very energetic, but now he is now an elderly dog with a meager amount of energy and an intense amount of laziness. White fur has grown through his yellow fur through the years. His light fur brushes across the floor. SpongeBob said, "OK, boy! To the curb!" He and Sandy hop on the dog's back. "Hyah!"

Pal yawns and flops onto his side, thus landing on SpongeBob and Sandy.

"No, Pal! No!" SpongeBob rasped.

"You're toooo…..old….for…this." Sandy wheezed.

SpongeBob and Sandy work together to roll the mutt off of their chests. They catch a breath, then they rush over to the window to see Mary dropping the trash bags at the curb. One of the trash bags have the toys in it. SpongeBob and Sandy show looks of worry because, there's a garbage truck heading their way!

In the bag, Cindy fearfully cried, "We're on the curb!"

"If we don't get out of here, that garbage truck will crush us all to death!" Agnes concerned.

"We got to get out of here!" Sherman shouted.

"Oh, I knew it would come to this!" Oscar said in despair.

"Pull, everyone! Pull!" Jimmy said, tugging at the plastic. SpongeBob picks up a pair of scissors, wraps them around his arm, and runs over to a drain pipe, with Sandy following suit. They slide down the drain pipe, but they unwittingly hit a gutter, and they tumble into the bushes below. As for the toys in the bag, the toys all start pulling at the plastic.

"It won't rip!" Alex cried.

"Ah, who are we kidding?" Cody said. "It's triple ply-high density polyetholene!"

"This plastic is too strong to rip!" Sherman grunted as he tried pulling it.

"There's just gotta be a way out!" Jimmy said.

"Oh, Michael doesn't want us! What's the point?" Oscar said.

Oscar's statement about the term "point" just gave Jimmy a huge idea. "Brain blast!" He turned to face the lion toy. "Alex! Extend your claws."

"OK, Jimmy." Alex nodded. Alex pressed a small button on his wrist, which extends his plastic claws from his paw, and he starts slashing at the plastic. It begins ripping their way through.

"I can hear the garbage truck!" Alex alarmed. The bag started to tear a bit more.

"It's getting closer!" Sherman dreaded.

At the same time, the garbage truck drives up to the curb.

At the same time, SpongeBob uses the scissors to cut their way through. As him and Sandy see the garbage truck stop, he and Sandy race out to the curb and duck behind the post of a mailbox. The garbage man, who's humming rock music, picks up a silver trash can and carries it to the truck. SpongeBob and Sandy plunge the scissors into one bag, but trash pours out, much to their disgust.

The sponge and squirrel cut open another bag. More trash. The two toys drop the scissors and hide behind the mailbox as the teenage garbage man carries the bags to the truck. As the truck pulls away, SpongeBob and Sandy run after it and they hide behind a fire hydrant. Suddenly, the garbage man pulls a lever, and a mechanism in the back of the truck crushes the newest bags. Sandy and SpongeBob look horrified, their friends being pulverized.

"Jimmy! Cindy!" SpongeBob cried.

Soft clinking is heard, and Sandy taps SpongeBob's shoulder. The two turn to see a blue recycling bin with feet scurrying up the driveway and into the garage. It's the toys, safe and sound. SpongeBob sighs with relief. In the garage, the toys topple the recycle bin upward. They're all upset for what happened.

"Michael threw us out!" Clifford said.

"Like we were garbage!" Cody said.

"Junk! He called us "junk"!" Oscar replied.

"How could he?" Grundgetta asked. As she wailed in despair, Sherman told Agnes, "That was a dreadful experience: being cramped in the trash bag and nearly being thrown out!"

Agnes told her brother, "Yeah, I know! That was very bad."

While Sherman and Agnes were talking, Jimmy leans against a tire of the family van. "This really doesn't make any sense." he muttered to himself. Toys aren't meant to be thrown away in the path of being crushed by a garbage truck. Even Cindy was seething with anger at the thought of being thrown away.

"I should've seen this coming! It's Susie all over again!" Cindy said angrily.

"Sarge was right!" Cody said.

"Yeah, and SpongeBob was wrong!" Oscar replied snidely.

Jimmy turns to face the group. "Wait a minute! Hold on! This is no time to be hysterical!"

"It's the perfect time to be hysterical!" Cody added.

"Should we be **HYSTERICAL?!** " Alex exclaimed in fear.

"No!" Clifford shouted.

"Yes!" Oscar shouted back.

"Maybe!" Jimmy said, intervening their complaints. "But not right now!"

" **YEE-HAW!** " Cindy whooped. "Fellas, I know what to do!" She motioned to the Sunnyside daycare donation box sitting in the trunk of the van.

"And your plan will be...?" Agnes asked.

"We get in the box and donate ourselves to Sunnyside." Cindy crouched down and placed her hands on Agnes' shoulders, "Just think! There will be plenty of kids there: the whole real deal!"


	5. Going to Daycare

Chapter 5 – Going to Daycare

Sometime later, SpongeBob and Sandy run across the lawn and duck behind a flowerpot. They see the toys in the garage, getting in the box. "What the heck?" SpongeBob asked.

Back at the car, Cindy hoists up Craig. "Oh, we should've done this years ago."

"Cindy, wait." Jimmy said. "What about SpongeBob and Sandy?"

"They're fine, Jimmy." Cindy replied. "Michael's taking them to college. Now we need to go." As Cindy hoists up Kyle, the boy with the green hat, Jimmy hesitates but kept determination.

"You're right. Come on." Jimmy said, hoisting up Stan, the boy with the blue and red hat. Meanwhile, Sherman hopped up and climbed into the box, with taking Agnes by the waist and hoisting her into the box. SpongeBob and Sandy walk up to the garage with the car still parked.

"Jimmy?" SpongeBob asked.

"SpongeBob! Sandy! Long time no see." Jimmy said.

"What's going on? Don't you know that this box is being donated?' Sandy asked.

"It's under control guys. We have a plan." Jimmy said.

"We're going to daycare!" Alex said, popping up from the back of the box.

SpongeBob and Sandy climb into the trunk. "Daycare?!" SpongeBob exclaimed. "Have you all lost your marbles?"

"Yeah, what's the meaning of this, anyway?" Sandy asked.

"Don't you see? Mike threw us away!" Grundgetta wailed.

"No, no, no, no, no, no!" SpongeBob flailed his arms defensively. "He was putting you in the attic!"

"Attic? But how did we end up on the curb?' Oscar asked.

"That was a mistake!" Sandy said. "Mike's mom thought you all were trash, and that's exactly the reason why you were put on the curb in the first place!"

"Yeah, after putting us in a trash bag!" Cody sternly said.

"And called us junk!" Grundgetta added.

"Yeah, I know this looks bad, but guys, you gotta believe me, and that goes for Sandy!" SpongeBob said.

"Sure thing, college couple." Oscar snorted.

The toys duck deeper into the box, and Cindy explained sternly, "Michael's moving on, SpongeBob. It's time we did the same."

SpongeBob pleaded, "Please, Sherman and Agnes. I know you're with me on this, right?"

Sherman denied seriously, "I'm sorry, SpongeBob. But, if we are gonna get thrown out then it's time that we move on, just like Cindy said." As the box flaps close, SpongeBob did not buy it.

"OK, out of the box! Everyone, right now!" SpongeBob demanded. He stalked over to the other side of the box and said, "Come on, Jimmy! Help me get this thing outta here!" As he begins to push the box forward, Jimmy walked up to his best friend, and said, 'SpongeBob, wait. We have to figure out what's best for everyone."

The hatchback closes, and Mary gets into the front of the car. As she starts the engine, the three toys peek from the box's corner. "Oh, great. Great! It'll take us forever to get back here!" SpongeBob said angrily.

As the car pulls out of the driveway, it begins to drive down the street. Sometime later, Star cries. The toys gather around her, and try to comfort the crying blond-haired girl.

"Oh, it's all right, Star. You'll be OK." Grundgetta assured.

"Well, N-Nina and I have been growing apart for years." Star added, through sniffles. "I can't believe she would **THROW ME AWAY!** " Her anger startled them, but she went back to crying.

"Welcome to the club, toots." Oscar said snidely.

"OK, everyone. Listen up." SpongeBob said, as gets into the box, along with Sandy and Jimmy. "We can get back to Michael's but we got to move fast!" SpongeBob props the xylophone to the open part of the box like a ladder. "We'll hide under the seats until we get back home.

The toys glare at him, incensed. "Get this through your vinyl noggin, SquarePants!" Oscar snarled. "Michael doesn't want us anymore!"

SpongeBob, getting exasperated, shouted out, "He was putting you **_IN THE ATTIC!_** "

Cindy walked up to him and yelled back, " **HE LEFT US ON THE CURB!** "

" _ **IF YOU THINK MICHAEL LEFT YOU ALL ON THE CURB, WOULD WE BE WORRIED?!**_ " Sandy spat to Cindy.

"All right, calm down! All of you!" Jimmy demanded, intervening the argument.

"OK, fine! Fine! Just wait till you see what daycare's like!" SpongeBob retorted.

"Why? What's it like?" Alex asked.

"Daycare is a sad lonely place for washed up old toys who have no owners." SpongeBob added sternly.

Sherman angrily relented, " **WHAT?!** Why would you think that?"

SpongeBob kneeled to Sherman, "Daycare may be a happy place in some cases, but maybe us toys are washed up and devoid of any owners."

Sherman shot back, "How dare you insinuate a daycare pleasantry like that? You know some of us are actually offended by your statement! And rather than stick around and have a belligerent confrontation with you, then we will never believe of being donated to a place where toys are washed up and have no owners!"

Star's lips quiver, and she bursts into tears. She sobs harder, upon hearing SpongeBob's statement.

"Quite the charmer, aren't you?" Cody asked.

"Oh, you'll see. As soon as we get to daycare, you'll be begging to go home." SpongeBob said. The car goes over a speed bump, making SpongeBob fall. Mary drives past the sign of Sunnyside Daycare. The sign is brightly decorated with a painting of a smiling sun and a rainbow. The car parks outside the sprawling daycare building. Mary carries the box of toys to the front door. The toys peek out of the hole.

"Can anybody see anything?" Alex asked curiously.

Cindy said in excitement, "There's a playground!"

"Wow!" Jimmy marveled.

"We hit the jackpot, Spirit!" Cindy said to her horse friend.

"OK, quiet down, guys!" SpongeBob demanded, standing up. "Let's just keep this in perspective!"

"Perspective?" Oscar asked confusedly. "This place is perfect!"

"Just think SpongeBob! It's nice!" Alex said. "See? The door's got a rainbow on it."

Inside the lobby, it was brightly colored, and at the recetionist's desk, there was a woman with long curly orange hair reaching her shoulders. Her name is Merida, the daycare's main receptionist. Mary knocked at the door, and Merida hit a door signal button and Mary opened it.

"Hey, there!" Mary said.

"Wow! Haven't seen you in ages." Merida grinned. Mary sets the box down onto the counter next to a small girl, who's playing with a Musical Jolly Chimp. "I just wanted to drop these old toys off." She turned to the girl, "Is this Bubbles?"

The girl has fair skin, blond hair tied up in pigtails and has large blue eyes. Her attire consists of a blue dress wit a black leather belt, white knee-high socks, and black Mary Janes. Her name is Bubbles, Merida's daughter. "Look how big you are!" Mary said. Bubbles looks shy.

Merida stroked Bubbles' hair and replied, "Say hi, sweetie."

"Hi." Bubbles said shyly.

"How are the kids, Michael and Nina?" Merida asked curiously

"Not kids anymore. Michael's going to college on Friday." Mary said.

"What?" Merida gaped in astonishment.

"Can you believe it?"

"You sure he won't miss these?' Merida asked her friend, thus peering into the box. Bubbles tried to see, but she closed the flap.

"No, they never get played with." Mary said. Because Elena closed the flap, the little blue-eyed girl slouched while pouting.


	6. Daycare Welcome

Chapter 6 – Daycare Welcome

Sometime later, Merida the receptionist takes the box down a daycare hallway to one of the classrooms of the building. Inside the box, the toys are all still curious of what's before them, despite SpongeBob's demands.

"Do you see any kids?" Oscar asked.

"Wonder where she's taking us?" Alex asked.

Merida enters the Koala Room and he sets the box down on a counter. As soon as she exits the room, the toys peek out from the hole, Cindy said, "Look!"

"What? What is it?" Alex asked.

The toys eye an idyllic daycare classroom, known as the Koala Room. Decorated with koalas and palm trees, the entire room is bustling with activity. Four to five year olds play with different types of toys: two boys play with dinosaurs while growling, one girl plays with a sunflower person toy, and another girl cuddles a huge plush toy of some sort.

"See? What did I tell you, Agnes? Is this place great or what?" Cindy asked excitedly.

"Yeah." Agnes nodded.

"I can't see!" Alex protested.

The bell rings, and their teacher says, "OK, everyone! Recess! Come on!"

The kids put down the toys and they run outside for recess. The teacher turns off the lights and she closes the door. As soon as the woman was gone, Cody asked, "So, now what do we do?"

"We go back to Michael's." SpongeBob whispered. "Anyone seen an exit?"

"Exit-shmexit! Let's get played with." Oscar said.

"Careful. These toys might be jealous of new arrivals." Jimmy said softly.

"I have got to see!" Alex said, moving forward to the front of the box. "It's my turn!"

The weight of the lion made the box teeter, then if fell to the floor. The toys spill out of the cardboard box. The daycare toys stare at the guests, slack-jawed and in silence. A jack-in-the-box pops up, breaking the silence. "New toys!" The jack in the box shouted gleefully.

The daycare toys cheered upon arrival of Mike's toys. They stand up. Cindy shakes hands with a LeFou action figure vigorously. "Well, howdy! Glad to meet you!"

Jimmy greets a gray robot with yellow eyes named Bender. "Jimmy Neutron at your service." He replied while shaking hands with him. Clifford, Star, Sherman, Agnes, and Cody shake hands with a purple male octopus named Dave. As for Alex, he meets lion cubs, as he laughs.

Grundgetta is helped up by a brawny crimson ant named Weaver. "Oh, thank you. Oh, may I?"

"Sure, ma'am." Weaver replied. Grundgetta feels Weaver's bicep. Oscar, offended by this, flexes his arm. It sags a bit. The South Park squeeze toys eye a crane, which circles the 3 boys.

"Guys, look!" Stan said, pointing up.

"The claw!" The three boys chorused.

As Jimmy waved, a yellow Tonka dump truck drives up. A giant plush toy sits on the bed of the truck. It was a female white sheep with white wool, floppy ears, green eyes, light brown glasses, dark gray coat, pink-and-green patterned skirt, jingle bell necklace. Her name is Bellwether, the leader of the daycare clan. "Well, hello there!" Bellwether greeted jovially. She snapped his fingers and the bed rotates. She slides off it and onto the floor. "I thought I heard new voices. Welcome to Sunnyside, folks! Name's Lots-O-Huggin' Mayor Bellwether. But please call me Bellwether."

Jimmy spoke up, raising his hand. "Jimmy Neutron: Space Boy." The young space boy walks up to the big sheep. "We come in p…." Bellwether picks him up and squeezes him into a very tight hug. "First thing you got to know about me, I'm a hugger!" Bellwether replied with a chuckle.

She lets him go, and Jimmy heavily panted, as he suffocated from the tight embrace. Sandy walks up to him, and asked him, "You OK, Jimmy?"

Jimmy cleared his throat, "I-I'm fine, Sandy. Wow, those hugs from Bellwether really mean business, don't you think Agnes?" Jimmy asked Agnes while recuperating.

"Indeed they do." Agnes said. He gestured to Sherman, "Don't you think, Sherman?"

"Yep." Sherman nodded.

"Look at you all. You've been through a lot of dire straits, haven't you?" Bellwether asked.

"Oh, it's been horrible!" Grundgetta added miserably.

"Well you're safe now. We've all been cast offs here, and we have been dumped, donated, yard-saled, secondhanded, given away, and just plain thrown out." Bellwether added. "But just you wait. You all will find that being donated was the best thing that ever happened to you." The sheep said, wrapping his arms around other daycare toys.

SpongeBob scoffs. At first his friends would support him, but they wouldn't even think of him. "Uh, Mr. Zim, do toys in this particular daycare get played with every day?" Alex asked curiously.

"Indeed. All day long. 5 days a week." Bellwether replied.

"But what happens when the kids grow up?" Cindy asked, a little concerned.

"Good question. Well, now, I'll tell you." Bellwether shows the toys some class pictures hanging on the walls. She explained, "When the kids get old, new ones come in. When they get old, new ones replace them. You'll never be outgrown, or neglected, never abandoned or forgotten, and no owners means no heartbreak."

"Woo-hoo!" Cindy cheered. He wraps Spirit's neck in a tight embrace.

"It's a miracle!" Grungetta said.

Oscar turned to SpongeBob and snorted, "And you want us to stay at Michael's!"

SpongeBob, his patience running thin, interjected, "Because we're Michael's **_TOYS!_** "

Bellwether walked up to SpongeBob and said, "So you got donated by this Michael, huh?" She wrapped her hand around the sponge's shoulder and replied, "Well, it's his loss, square one. He can't hurt you no more!"

SpongeBob denies to hear that. Michael will never hurt them! But Bellwether wasn't listening. "Now let's get you all settled in." Bellwether walked up to a giant plastic elegant mansion. "Marco? Where is that boy?" She said. He called up, "Marco? New toys!"

A teenage boy opens the plastic windows to the house playset. "Far out!" The boy said. "Be down in a jiff, Bellwether!" He takes the elevator to the mansion. The elevator descends to the floor. The door opens revealing a lanky teenage boy with light olive skin, a mole on his right cheek, dark brown hair, brown eyes, light gray shirt, red hoodie jacket, dark gray pants, and olive-and-white sneakers. His name is Marco Diaz. "So, who's ready for Marco's dream tour?" He asked, walking to his lieutenant.

"Let's show our new friends where they'll be staying." Bellwether said adamantly.

"Uh, folks it you want to step right this w…." Marco said. His jaw drops as he sees Star Butterfly. _Dreamweaver_ plays in the background as the two dolls slowly walk toward, and meet with each other. "Hi. I'm Marco."

"Star Butterfly." The blonde haired girl queried. "Have we ever met?"

"Huh-uh. I would've remembered." Star's response was a set giggles.

"Love your devil horns." Marco purred, lovestruck.

"Nice hoodie." Star purred.

An offscreen needle scratches as Bellwether breaks the romantic moment kindly. "Come on, Marco. Recess doesn't last forever."

"Right on, Bellwether. This way everybody." Marco said. He lets Star caress his arm. As they walk off, Bellwether said, "You got a lot to look forward to, folks." Bellwether followed the male and female toys. "The little ones love new toys."

SpongeBob's group follows suit as Jimmy remarked, "What a nice and friendly sheep!"

"And she smells like vanilla!" Alex piped up. SpongeBob breathed a heavy sigh of exasperation. _Why can't they just come to their senses sometime today?,_ He thought. Meanwhile, Bellwether, Star and Marco lead the way as they walk down a floor between two rows of shelves, where toys mingle.

"Folks, if I could share, here at Sunny Side Up, we got, well, just about anything a toy could ask for." Marco added.

"Spare parts, super glue, and enough fresh batteries to choke a Hungry Hungry Hippo!" Bellwether said chipperly. SpongeBob was unsure to think of the place. Sandy asked, "Pretty neat daycare room, huh, SpongeBob?"

SpongeBob forced a smile and replied, "Uh-huh. Really nice."

The toys walk to a utility closet, and Bellwether opens the sliding door. "Think you're getting old?"

'Wow!" Cindy marveled.

In the closet, is a toy repair spa, the area where toys get repaired in the form of a spa treatment. Dave messages two toys while fanning them. Many other toys get fixed. "Well, stop your worrying!"

"Our repair spa will keep you stuffed, puffed, and lightly buffed." Marco replied. An anteater stuffed animal gets stuffing refilled into his hide. The anteater unfortunately sneezes, spraying cotton everywhere."

The toys walk back to the fancy mansion from earlier. "And this—well this is where I live—it's Marco's Dream House. It's got a disco, dune buggy, and a whole room just for trying on clothes." , Marco explained, showing the toys the house.

"You have **EVERYTHING!** " Star said, impressed.

"Everything…except something to share it with." Marco admitted sheepishly, while walking off. Star sighs dreamily. Is this….love?

The toys walk to a bathroom door at the end of the room. "If you need anything at all, you just come talk to me. Here we are." Bellwether knocks on the blue-painted door leading to the bathroom. The door opens revealing a doll of a huge yellow duckling with a tight blue shirt and matching bonnet, along with a white diaper with a pin on it.

The toys stare up at the doll. That is one huge baby. "My gosh. That is a huge baby duck." Agnes whispered.

"Indeed it is, Agnes. Indeed it is." Sherman whispered in astonishment.

"Well thank you, Baby Huey. Why don't you come meet our new friends?" Baby Huey comes out into the room, as he drinks from a huge bottle with milk in it. "Poor baby. We were thrown out together me and him." Bellwether said, putting a hand on the duckling's shoulder. "Abandoned by the same owner."

Baby Huey opens the door for the toys to let through the restroom painted blue. Bellwether continued, "But we don't need all this at Sunnyside. We all ourselves. We're masters of our own fate. We can throw our own destiny." Oscar slips on something and falls, scattering his body pieces. "Uh, watch out for puddles." Bellwether issued.

"Does he mean puddles of pee? Eww!" Sandy said in disgust. "Man, kids need to clean up after themselves, huh, SpongeBob?" SpongeBob nodded.

Baby Huey open the door to another classroom. "Here's where you folks will be staying: The Joey Room!" Bellwether presented. The room is decorated with baby koalas and the walls are painted different shades of blue and purple. The sunlight streams through the window panes.

"Look at this place!" Cindy marveled.

"Wow!" Oscar said.

"Holy moly guacamole!" Cody enamored.

"Jackpot, baby!" Oscar said.

Jimmy lets out a wolf-whistle.

"Whoa, puppy!" Clifford said.

3 individual plastic animals pop up from a rectangular toy, with each of them bidding the new ones hello. A toy train weaves past the Grouch couple, the whistle blowing. The toys are so fascinated by this room. "It's so beautiful!" Grundgetta said.

"Pretty neat place this is, huh, Agnes?" Sherman asked fascinated.

"Yeah, especially with the bright purple color with the cute baby koalas hanging in the ceiling." Agnes enamored.

SpongeBob looks around, awestruck. Something nudges at his leg, as a tinkling sound is heard. 'What the…?" He sputtered. He realizes it's a Chatter Telephone toy. "Oh, hey little guy!" The friendly sponge said.

"How long has it been since you all got played with?" Bellwether asked.

"It's been several years!" Clifford said.

"Well, just you wait!" Bellwether said. She pointed up to the school bell mounted in the wall, "In a few minutes, that bell up there is going to ring, and you all will get the playtime that you've been dreaming of."

"Play! Real play! I can't wait!" Alex said, excited.

Bellwether climbs back up onto the bed of the Tonka truck. "Now if you'll excuse us, we best be heading back to work. Welcome to the daycare family, folks." The toys wave at her, bidding her thanks for the tour.

"Thank you!" Alex said.

"Goodbye, Mrs. Bellwether! Thank you!" Jimmy thanked

"Will I ever see you again?' Star asked Marco.

'Oh, I'll see you again tonight…in my dreams." Marco said.

"Marco? Let's get a move-on." Bellwether added, sing-songy.

Marco hastily takes Stars hands and said, "Star, come with me! Live in my mansion! I know it's crazy! I knew we just met and we're friends. Aw heck, you don't know me from Commando Cody, but when I look at you and into your eyes, I feel like we were…"

"…made for each other." Star and Marco finished in unison. Star and Marco gasp, thunderstruck. Star turns back to the toys. Cindy sheepishly gives a thumbs-up and Grudgetta made a gesture with her hands to go on. "Yay!" Star whooped.

"Yes!" Marco cheered, pumping his fist.

"Marco?" Bellwether called.

"Coming, Bellwether!" Marco called out. Marco and Star join Bellwether on the truck. As the toys leave, Baby Huey gurgles and gently closes the door behind them to let them get situated.


	7. What About Michael?

Chapter 7 – What About Michael?

The toys hear the joyous shrieks resonating from outside. The toys see that the kids are still outside at recess. The children playing outside made the toys feel excited about this. "Sounds like kids to me!" Cody said excitedly.

The toys walk over to the window, except for SpongeBob and Sandy. "Oh, I want to get played with! Like, why can't time go faster?" Alex said impatiently.

"How many do you reckon are out there?" Cindy asked curiously.

"Oh, they sound so sweet!" Grundgetta said.

At the same time, SpongeBob looks around the room uneasily. The other toys wanted to have a better life than being with Mike, in which they believed under the pretense that Mike not even want them anymore and called junk. SpongeBob heaves a sigh, and the sponge and squirrel walk to the toys. "Look, everyone, it's nice here. I admit." SpongeBob said. "But we need to go home."

"We could have a whole new life here, SpongeBob! A chance to make kids happy again!" Cindy added, while twirling around like a ballet dancer.

"Why don't you two stay?" Clifford asked.

"Yeah, SpongeBob. Stay with us!" Alex pleaded.

"Come on, guys!" Cody said.

As the toys begin asking him continuously, SpongeBob denied, "I can't. No, no! G-guys, really."

"You can make a new kid happy." Cindy stated.

" ** _NO!_** " SpongeBob shouted. SpongeBob's tone drew the toys quiet, and their smiles faded. "Me and Sandy, we have a kid! YOU have a kid: Michael!"

"And if he wants us at college, or presumably in the attic, well, then, our job is to be there for him!" Sandy pointed out.

"Now we're going home!" SpongeBob said sternly. "Anyone who wants to join us are welcome!" He starts to walk off as Sandy said, "Come on, Jimmy."

As the two toys walk off, SpongeBob turns to see that Jimmy's still with the others.

"Jimmy?" SpongeBob asked, confused.

"Any reason why you're staying here?" Sandy asked.

Jimmy glances at Cindy with sympathy, then walks up to the sponge and squirrel. He broke the ice, "Our mission with Mike is complete, guys."

"What?" SpongeBob asked, still confused.

"What's important now is that we stay together." Jimmy said.

"W-We wouldn't even be together if it weren't for Michael!" SpongeBob interjected. For emphasis, the pull-string sponge doll lifted up his black loafer, where Mike's name is written on the gray sole, proof that he and Sandy are Mike's possessions. "Look under your shoe, Jimmy! You too, Cindy! Whose name is written there?"

Jimmy just stares at the ground, and Cindy just balls up her fists and glares at him. SpongeBob may be the boss, but she never seems to listen to SpongeBob's warnings.

"Maybe Mike….doesn't care about us anymore.' Alex muttered despondently.

"No, don't be absurd!" Sandy said.

"Sandy's right. Michael cares about you! He was putting you in the attic—me and Sandy saw—you just can't turn your back on him now!"

"SpongeBob, Sandy, wake up! It's over!" Cindy angrily shouted. "Mike is all grown up!"

SpongeBob looks shocked, but his face changes to an angry scowl. "OK, fine! PERFECT! I can't believe how selfish you guys are!"

Cindy looks appalled, but she glares at him. All SpongeBob was trying to do was convince the toys that they were thrown out by mistake, but nobody would ever believe or listen to him. Even Cindy was the one who never believed the sponge the most. The pull-string sponge, still scowling, looks at his friends in silence. SpongeBob finally uttered, breaking the silence. "So this is it? After all we've been through."

Sherman pleaded, "SpongeBob, you can't leave your friends behind. Mike's grown up and it's time that we get on with our lives.

SpongeBob held up a hand indignantly, "No, Sherman. You're not seeing the big picture here: we're Mike's beloved toys and we are meant to be in the arms of our beloved owner."

Agnes protested, "But my brother's right, we can at least make the daycare room our new home."

SpongeBob shook his head, "I'm sorry, Agnes, but my decision of staying with you is being overruled. I. Am. Leaving. And this time, I don't even care if I ever see the rest of you guys ever again!" Sherman and Agnes could feel slight heartbreak starting to take over them.

Cindy watches Jimmy walk up closer to SpongeBob and extends a hand. SpongeBob just looks at it, and is too angry to even think about it. SpongeBob lifted up his hands to adjust his mask with a stern face. He turns away as SpongeBob walks on, along with Sandy following suit. Suddenly, panting is heard, and the two toys turn to see Spirit.

"Spirit, no. You need to stay." SpongeBob insisted. SpongeBob and Sandy kept on walking as Spirit keeps following them. "Spirit, no—I said _**STAY!**_ " SpongeBob's tone of voice was harsher than it was before, and that hurt the horse's feelings.

SpongeBob sighs and rubs his forehead. He walks up to the horse. "Look, I don't want you to be left alone in the attic, OK? Now stay."

Spirit nods and sadly walks back to Cindy, who caresses his mane, with Jimmy watching in sympathy how hard SpongeBob has scolded him.

"Bubbles? Bubbles!" Merida called out.

"W-We gotta go!" SpongeBob said. "Come on Sandy!"

SpongeBob and Sandy run toward the door, as the toys go in different directions. As soon as SpongeBob and Sandy arrive at the door, Lucy came into the room. 'Bubbles? You in here?"

SpongeBob gazes wistfully at his friends then he and Sandy exit the room, closing the door behind them. Jimmy and Cindy watch that in saddened silence.


	8. Escaping Through the Bathroom

Chapter 8 – Escaping Through the Bathroom

In the hallway, two female teachers confer. 3 yards away, SpongeBob and Sandy emerge from a yellow _NO RUNNING_ sign. After tiptoeing a few paces, SpongeBob and Sandy gasp as a janitor's cart heads toward them. The two went stiff and drop flat. As the cart passes over, they've vanished from sight. As the janitor whistles merrily, SpongeBob and Sandy cling to the underside of a trash bin. They head toward a door.

"Come on, come on." SpongeBob said to himself. The cart turns to another area of the building. "Oh, no! No!" The janitor enters a restroom. As the janitor works at the sinks, SpongeBob and Sandy hide by a stall. Sandy spots an open window high above them. He nudges his friend, and SpongeBob sees it too, and he beams. Maybe there'll be a quicker way to get out withouy being caught.

In the stall, SpongeBob rips off a square of toilet paper, and sets it on the toilet seat. He helps Sandy onto it, and she climbs up from the toilet lever to the tank lid. She jumps over to a bar under some toilet paper. As she climbs up the wall of the stall, SpongeBob did the same, but he slips. After a while, he caught himself onto the silver bar. Sandy giggled at his unfortunate, 'accident', which makes SpongeBob's face turn red big time .

The sponge climbs up from a wall-mounted case of toilet seat covers to the top of the wall to join Sandy. The two walk backwards to the window, with Sandy slipping out quickly before being noticed. SpongeBib were just about to get out, until the janitor stops whistling and stares at the mirror.

'Wha-?" The janitor spat. The mirror reflects SpongeBob, his mouth agape in genuine concern. "What the heck?" The janitor actually wipes a stain splattered on the glass. As soon as it was clean, SpongeBob has disappeared. "Now that's better."

Outside, SpongeBob and Sandy were panting. That was a close one, and it's a good thing they weren't noticed. They look down to find Bubbles playing hopscotch, until her mother finds her.

"There you are. Come on, Bubbles. It's time to go home." Merida replied. Bubbles holds her hand as they walk to the exit, SpongeBob and Sandy scoot along the ledge. They reach a cable leading to a pair of emergency searchlights, and they hoist themselves up onto the roof.

"OK, SpongeBob, come on!" Sandy urged. They run along the roof, and they reach the edge. SpongeBob and Sandy see that a colorful painted wall is enclosed around the yard.

Suddenly, a gust of wind blows SpongeBob's mask off his head. "Oh, no, no, no, no!" The blue silk stops beneath a green kite. SpongeBob and Sandy get an idea.

SpongeBob and Sandy both take a running start with the kite, clutching the beam like a hang glider. They jump off the edge and take off through the breeze of the sky over the playground bustling with laughing kids. They look back with triumphant grins, but they lift their legs to dodge a wall. As soon as they land on the pavement, they grin cockily at each other.

A big gust of wind lifts them high up into the air. SpongeBob and Sandy both scream as they stare down at the dizzying height. As the wind tosses the kite and the toys into the air, SpongeBob and Sandy wrap themselves on the beam with their arms and legs, but the beam snaps. They land in a tree. As they tumble down the branches, SpongeBob's mask loosen from his head, and Sandy's helmet pops off from her space suit. As SpongeBob falls only an inch above the sidewalk, Sandy lands in the grass. Suddenly, SpongeBob is slightly lifted back up again.

" _Stop this madness! Stop it right now!_ " The voice box said. His pull-string must've been caught on the branch. As SpongeBob tries getting himself down, he and Sandy both went stiff as Bubbles skips down the front sidewalk and bumps her head into the body of the inanimate SpongeBob toy. She even finds Sandy lying on the ground. Bubbles scans the area if there is anybody around. With nobody watching, she pulls the toy down, and watches the doll's pull string recoil.

"You're the best pal ever!" SpongeBob's voice box replied. Bubbles smiles in amusement. These toys must have fun in them.

"Bubbles!" Merida called out.

"Coming!" Bubbles called back. Bubbles stuffs both SpongeBob and Sandy into her backpack. As she heads to the car, they bounce among Bubbles's school supplies.

"Oh, great!" SpongeBob groaned.

Dora climbs into the car with her mom. As the car drives off, nobody notices SpongeBob's blue silk mask and Sandy's plastic helmet accessories lying on the ground.


	9. Rough Play

Chapter 9 – Rough Play

Back in the Joey Room, Spirit is still whimpering sadly, still hurt by SpongeBob's harsh demand to stay with the rest of the group. Cindy walks up to the horse to pet him. "Oh, it's gonna be OK, Spirit." She assured, putting his muzzle.

"SpongeBob and Sandy are going to college with Michael. It's what they always wanted." Jimmy told them. Earlier back at the house, SpongeBob mentioned that Mike is going to college in just two measly days. And in SpongeBob's case, he is going to tag along with Mike.

"Oh, they're crazy. College is no place for toys." Oscar said.

"Toys are for playtime." Grundgetta clarified.

"Ohh, speaking of playtime, they're lining up over there." Cody said eagerly.

"How many?" Jimmy asked.

"Must be dozens." The penguin piggy bank replied.

"Oh, I can hardly wait! Alex said.

"This is it! Now we get to see our first Sunnyside playtime firsthand!" Sherman whooped, bending down to Agnes eye-level.

"I know, right?!" Agnes cried ecstatically.

"OK, places everyone!" Jimmy said.

The toys split up and they fall limp. Jimmy was the last to fall stiff. But the boy genius notices something wrong with this picture: veteran toys are hiding all over the room, in a trash can, under a storage drawer, etc. The kids may not be gentle as the ones in the other room. Suddenly the bell rings. "At last! I'm going to get played with!" Alex cheered gleefully.

"Uh, Alex?" Jimmy asked nervously.

"Come to Papa!" Alex awaited gleefully. The door abruptly bursts open, knocking the lion aside. The kids come charging into the room wildly. Jimmy activates his helmet just before a toddler snatches him, and another boy screams in a complaining way. The toddlers of the Joey Room play extremely roughly. Two kids stretch out Clifford, and a girl ducks under, tugging Cindy through the springs.

Grundgetta is wedged in the tight train car as a boy drives the train into a corner of the wall. Another boy bounces his rear up and down onto the squeeze toy South Park boys, with his blue training pants exposed.

In slow motion, a girl grins stupidly, and he lifts the boy genius to her tongue, which pushes flat to his space helmet, covering him up with his saliva. Disgusting!

One girl dips Cindy's blond hair into some green paint, and paints her onto a white piece of paper on an easel. A Caucasian girl bites at Grundgetta's purse accessory, and Spirit gets a wild ride on a rolling ball popper. At the same time, a girl cover Cody, Sherman, and Agnes with white school glue, then she adds dry macaroni on the toys bodies. Another girl shakes a container of glitter a bit too hard, encompassing the 3 toys' bodies with the green sparkles.

Another boy wildly rides on Alex's back, and Alex's curvy tail pops off.

Another boy sits down and has Oscar's parts in his mouth, due to his dim-witted behavior. He dumbly stuffs Oscar's eye into his booger-covered nose.

Also another girl pounds Jimmy on some pegs. Lucky for Jimmy, his helmet didn't crack from the force of the impact connecting to the pegs. One boy runs by and snatches her paper crown, leaving her scream and chase after him. She unknowingly flings Jimmy up onto a high shelf. Jimmy comes to life to see the Koala Room kids playing gently. One cuddles Bellwether, the big sheep toy who smells of vanilla.

Jimmy looks puzzled. Why would Zim put them in here with these rough playing kids? A toddler snatches Jimmy and the chaos ensues, until cut to black.


	10. In Bubbles' Room

Chapter 10 – In Bubbles's Room

" _There's a copepod in my sock!_ " SpongeBob's voice box exclaimed. In Bubbles's bedroom, the girl pulls on SpongeBob's string again. " _I would like to be in on your posse, Sandy, but first I think I'm going to sing a little song._ " His voice box replied.

Dora picks up Sandy and pulls her string too, listening to her talk. " _There ain't nothing to big or too ornery for me to catch!_ " The Southern-speaking squirrel's voice box resonated.

"A sheriff! And a cowgirl!" Bubbles marveled, imagining SpongeBob and Sandy as a cowboy and cowgirl. He sets down the sponge and squirrel at a play table with 3 other toys. One is a six legged, small Boov plush toy with big "noses" and mustache, green eyes, a red sleeveless vest with a yellow circle. His name is Smek.

Another toy is a Medium-sized and slender American Shepherd, white fur, black nose and pawpads, slightly muscular body, strong legs, round hips, trim belly, soft curves, long and bushy tail, slender muzzle, sharp teeth, big ears, expressive eyes. His name is Bolt.

And another one is a female jaguar with a blue necklace named Gia.

"Move over, Captain Smek!" Bubbles scolded, moving his Smek toy to the other side. "We have some guests!" She doles out cups. "You want some coffee?"

Bubbles pretends his drinking coffee by making slurping sounds. "It's good for you, but don't drink too much, or you'll hafta…hafta…." She winces while holding herself. "Be right back!" She darts out of her room.

As soon as Bubbles was gone, SpongeBob and Sandy come to life. "Psst. Hey. Hello. Hi, excuse me!"

"Shh!" Smek shushed.

"Can't you tell us where we are?" Sandy asked. Smek shushes them again.

"The new guys are just asking a question." Bolt replied.

"Well, excuse me. I'm trying to stay in character." Smek said. He inhales dramatically and freezes.

"My name is Bolt. You've met Baron Von Shut It." The dog said, before getting shushed by Smek.

"Hello. Name's Gia." The jaguar said in a French accent. Gia and Smek shush at each other, as Bolt rolls his eyes in exasperation.

"Guys. Hey, guys. We don't know where we are!" Sandy said.

"We're either in a café in Paris, a coffee shop in New Jersey, or an eatery in New York." Gia replied. SpongeBob and Sandy look baffled. "I'm pretty sure I just came back from the doctor with these life-changing news." Gia finished.

"We have a lot of improv here. Just stay loose, have, fun, you two will be fine." Bolt replied.

"No, no, no, no, we—" SpongeBob said. They both went stiff, as Bubbles comes in after flushing the toilet.

"Who wants lunch?" Bubbles asked. She went over to a kitchen set, and she presses toy microwave buttons. "Beep boop beep boop." She opens the toy microwave, and sets a toy burger in front of SpongeBob. "It's got a secret ingredient." She lifted up the plastic bun, and colored M&Ms were on it. "Milk chocolate M&Ms."

Bubbles pops a red M&M into her mouth, and picks up SpongeBob. He pulls on his string, making him say one of his phrases. " _You've poisoned all of these people!_ "

"Poisoned?" Bubbles gasped in shock. She spits out the M&M, which sticks onto Smek's plushy head. "Who would do such a mean thing?"

Bubbles gasps and eyes a plush toy of a sweet-faced little girl. She has She has long, raven-black hair with candy sprinkled over it in a high ponytail with large hazel eyes. She carries a slender body, has noticeable overbite, large, round ears and a small, pink, chipmunk-like nose. Her outfit is consisted of a mint green hoodie, with a brown double-layered skirt that resembles the wrapping of a peanut-butter cup (many of the girls have skirts like this), green, white, and purple leggings, and small black boots. It is notable that her leggings are mismatched, one covered in broad mint green bands, the other in thinner mint bands and purple lines. They are designed to resemble candy cane stripes. Her hoodie laces and stitches are red and resemble licorice candies, such as Twizzlers, and a skirt around her waist made to resemble that of a Reese's Cup. Her name is Vanellope Von Schweetz, the witch, according to Bubbles' imagination. She fakes screaming, and said, "The scary witch! Look out!" She picks up Vanellope and runs around the room. "She's using her witch-y powers!"

She flops onto the bed, and impersonates SpongeBob. "I know where to hide!"

Meanwhile, Bubbles is in the wicker toy box, and her and SpongeBob were inside scanning the area. She grabbed a huge yellow Pikachu doll and put him into the box. Inside, Bubbles said, "She'll never find us in here!"

Bubbles rises the Vanellope doll behind her as if the the witch had already lurked in there. "What's wrong?" Bubbles asked SpongeBob in concern. She sees the witch, and she screamed, tumbling out the box. Bubbles's toys scatter on the floor. "She found us! We need a spaceship to get away from the witch!" Bubbles runs out of her bedroom, and then a moment later, the toys come alive again. Sandy jumps down to join SpongeBob.

"You're doing great!" Gia congratulated.

"Are you classically trained?' Smek asked, the candy piece still stuck to his head.

"Look, Sandy and I just need to know how to get out of here!" SpongeBob issued.

"He's right! Is there no way out?' Sandy asked.

"There is no way out!" Bolt said.

SpongeBob and Sandy gasp.

"Just kidding. Door's right over there." Bolt said.

"Well, sponge and squirrel, you two just jumped right in here, didn't ya?" Vanellope asked, walking up to SpongeBob and Sandy. "I'm Vanellope."

"Uh, name's SpongeBob." SpongeBob replied, while shaking her hand.

"SpongeBob, huh? And what's your name?" Vanellope asked.

"I'm Sandy." Sandy said, also shaking hands with her.

"SpongeBob and Sandy, huh? Really? You're going to stick with that?" Vanellope asked. "Cause now's your chance to change it; new room and all. That's coming from a doll named Vanellope."

SpongeBob and Sandy bump into something. It was a small nest. A zipper moves across, revealing three blue Angry Birds, named Blue Jake, Blue Jim, and Blue Jay. "Who are the new guys?" Blue Jim asked.

"Are you a real air-breather and a real hero?" Blue Jake asked.

"Well, actually—" Sandy said.

"Of course she isn't, birdbrain! She doesn't even have a helmet!" Blue Jay chided.

"I do to have—" Sandy started. She gasped, "My helmet!" She was worried she is going to suffocate.

"And what about that sponge guy over there? Is he a real hero?"

"No! Not even the sponge! He doesn't have a mask!" Blue Jay scolded the others.

SpongeBob gasped and saw that his hat must've slipped out from his head. He alarmed in worry, "My mask!"

"Told ya!" Blue Jake rolled his eyes.

Bubbles, from outside, shouted. "I found the spaceship!"

The toys went limp as Smek said, 'Showtime!" before falling limp.

Bubbles comes into her bedroom, carrying a makeshift spaceship made with a large cardboard box and aluminum foil. The fins are made with Styrofoam plates, and the rocket boosters were made with cupcake liners. "Quick, get in!" Bubbles adds SpongeBob, Sandy, Smek, The Blues, Bolt, and Gia into the rocket. "Buckle your seat belts! Close your tray tables!"

Bubbles lifts the rocket above her head and carries them to her bed. "Hold on! Might get a little bumpy!" She sets them down on her blanket on the floor. " **3, 2, 1! BLAST OFF!** " She shouted, yanking the blanket upward. The toys were sent flying in the air. Though SpongeBob's face was frozen, he was laughing inside, and so was Sandy.

The toys land on the bed. Bubbles jumped onto the bed with the toys, along with the 'borrowed ones'. "You saved us, sponge and squirrel! You're our heroes!"

The girl laughs as she hugs her toys. SpongeBob and Sandy smile, and they look at Bolt, who gives them a friendly wink. Looks like SpongeBob and Sandy were having the time of their life after all those years of not being played with.


	11. We're Trapped!

Chapter 11 – We're Trapped!

 _ **Later that evening**_

Back at Sunnyside, Michael's toys lie exhausted on the floor. The toys were groaning, and they look like they're all battered. The toys were colored with scribbles and scribbles from crayon and markers. Even color splotches cover some of the toys' bodies.

"Oh, I got a kink in my slink." Clifford said, sprawled onto the floor and his flank on a stool. The South Park boys were trapped in the red coils.

Sherman and Agnes lay exhausted as well. Their bodies are sticky from the dry glue and macaroni pieces cover their heads and bodies. "Wow, Sherman. That was not a good playtime we have ever imagined." Agnes sighed in exhaustion.

"You could say that again." Sherman sighed.

Cindy, lying on a chair, groaned in disgust because of the green paint on her blonde hair.

Alex walked up, his tail missing. "Ah! My tail! Where's my tail?" he panicked.

Jimmy Neutron sits up wearily. His red T-shirt is stained with color splotches and some marker lines covered his blue jeans. He groaned as his helmet is sticky from the girl's slobber. As for Cody, he pulls out his rubber stopper from his chest. Toy detritus spill out from his hollow belly. Cody strains until- **POP!** -a small Weeble toy popped out. "Does someone need a hand?" Cody asked, tossing a green plastic arm down.

Oscar catches it. Him and Grundgetta have their parts mixed up from the rough playtime with the toddlers. They start rearranging back to their normal states. "Where's my foot?" Oscar asked.

"Here it is." Grundgetta said, passing his foot to him.

"Here's your arm." Oscar said passing her arm to her wife.

"Give me that. Thank you." Grundgetta added.

"Honey, the unibrow?" Oscar asked.

At the same time, Jimmy pulls himself up and opened his helmet up. "I don't recall playtime being quite that strenuous." Jimmy added, cracking his back.

Alex sees his plastic tail lying on the floor and picks it up. Reattaching his tail to his back, he said, "Michael never played with us like that!"

Cindy walked up to Spirit, and peeled a Saturn sticker off of the horse's brown muzzle. "We're just gonna have to make the best of it." Cindy added.

The Grouches have just finished rearranging their parts. Oscar added the trashcan top hat to his head. "But these toddlers, they don't even know how to play with us." He said.

"They're too young!" Alex said.

Cody jumped down and landed softly on a bean bag chair. "Yeah, they're sticky." The penguin bank replied.

"Yeah, these kids are not even close to the Koala Room kids' gentle nature!" Agnes added.

"We need to be in bigger hands!" Sherman piped up.

The toys gather around Jimmy. "We should be in the Koala Room!" Clifford said worriedly.

"With the big kids!" Grundgetta said.

"That's right!" Oscar said.

"Yeah, you said it." Cody said.

"Don't worry guys. We'll get this straightened out." Jimmy promised. "I'll go talk to Bellwether about moving us to the other room." Jimmy walked over to a table. He hoisted himself up, and went over to the door. The boy genius jumped onto the doorknob. It wouldn't budge. "Blast!" Jimmy said. "Try that one!"

Cindy jumped up to another door, and tried opening it. "It's locked!" Cindy said, shrugging her arm. Clifford tried another doorknob. "Same here." The doors have been closed.

Jimmy landed on the floor and ordered, "Try the windows!"

"Negatory, it's a Fenster-Schnekler-380. Finest childproof lock ever built in history." Cody replied.

"Seems like every door and window in the room is locked up." Sherman whispered quietly to Agnes.

"We're trapped!" Grundgetta cried.

"Wait!" Jimmy held up a hand to halt her. "Did anyone notice the transom up there?" An open transom is high above the door. The toys walk up to Jimmy, with Oscar saying, "Oh, great. How do we get up there?"

Jimmy pondered for a minute. Later, they use the rolling ball popper from earlier. Red yarn is wrapped around Jimmy's chest. "OK, everyone! On 3! One…two…"

Cindy finished, 'Three!"

They take off, quickly pushing the rolling ball popper. "Let go!" Cindy hollered. Jimmy balances on the handle and the popper hits a table, the handle catapulting Jimmy up into the air. He lands on a string across the room. Using it like a zipline, some artwork falls off as he went through them. He leaps off, and upon pushing the red push button, the white rocket boosters expand. He flies briefly, only to land on paper mache koala joeys. He uses them to swing from one to the other.

On the floor, Cody shouted, "Go!"

Alex and Spirit jump down, and land on a rocking boat. The broom catapults upward, and Jimmy bounces off the tip of the broom handle and he flips over to the transom safely. Jimmy closes his neutronic wings and he tosses part of his yarn down to the toys.

"Ha-ha! Way to go, Jimmy!" Cindy rejoiced.

Out in the dark hallway, Jimmy, still on the transom, has yarn tied around his waist. He finds Weaver the brawny ant, and Lefou, the short man with the big nose, swagger down the hall. "You think they had a fun playtime?" Lefou asked, chuckling.

Weaver shushed LeFou and warned, "They might hear you, idiot."

Jimmy sees Marco and Star saying goodbye to each other. Marco now has a scarf on his neck.

"Okay, now you start." Marco said.

"I…" Star started.

"…love…" Marco continued.

"…you…" Star finished.

"You see? That time, I said love." Marco replied. "OK, now me."

"OK, OK, OK." Star giggled. As for Jimmy, he stifles a dry heave.

"I…" Marco started.

"…love…" Star continued.

"…you." Marco finished. "You see what I mean? It changes every time!"

"You are so smart!" Star said.

Weaver drags Marco off, tugging him by the arm. "Come on, Romeo. We're late!"


	12. Gambling Den

Chapter 12 – Gambling Den

 ** _Nighttime-7:30_**

As Weaver and LeFou walk with Maerco, Star chirped, "I'll wait up for you!"

"Kisses!" Marco replied.

Using the red yarn, Jimmy rappels down the door, like a huge rocky cliff face. As he descends to the hallway floor, he unties the yarn from his waist and runs down the hallway. As he stops at a corner cautiously, he finds a door standing slightly ajar and he runs over to it.

Peeking through the door crack, he sees Marco, Weaver and Lefou entering through a vending machine's hatch. As the flap closes, Jimmy quietly enters the teacher's lounge and he crept over to the machine.

He stops short and looks up to see shadows moving behind the vending machine's neon green sign. Jimmy walks closer to the machine, and he enters through the hatch, he softly closes the flap. He looks up to hear the voices echoing. Jimmy climbs up the wall of cookies, chips, and candy bars, using the coils for handholds.

In the top compartment of the machine, he enters through a duct. As he peeks through a corner, he sees Marco and his friends sitting around a See 'N' Say, using it as a gambling machine.

"All right! Place your bets. Come on!" Marco advised. "Any splits?" As they talk, they gamble with Monopoly money and Alkaline batteries. Bender pulls at a string, and an arrow spins around, like a roulette wheel.

The gang begins to root for their bets to see which animal the arrow will land on, until Marco waves his hand to intervene. "All right that's it. No more bets.

"Lemme have the duck! Lemme have the duck!" Dave, the rubber octopus chided.

"Here is a duck! Quack quack!" The See N Say said.

"Yes, I won!" Dave whooped.

LeFou groaned in anger and frustration as Dave scoops up the money. "Well, Dave takes the round." Marco said.

"You lost!" Dave gloated, while pointing to LeFou. He pounds on the table in frustration.

"Okay, minimum bet, five Monopoly. Coyotes wild." Marco replied.

"Oh, here!" Dave said, passing to batteries to Marco.

"Changing two double AA's." Marco said, passing a Monopoly dollar bill to Dave. "So, what did you guys think of the new recruits? Any keepers?"

"Oh, please! Landfill!" Dave added sarcastically.

"Vortex girl? Lion?" Marco asked.

"Toddler fodder." Weaver sighed.

"But that inventor guy." Marco said. Jimmy kept on listening, upon eavesdropping. "He could be useful."

"He really isn't the sharpest knife in the place where they keep the knives." LeFou said.

"Neither are you, LeFou." Bender said.

The toys all laugh. "You got a little keeper to yourself, didn't you Marco?" Weaver said, elbowing Marco playfully.

"Hey, lay off, Weaver! Star's different." Marco said seriously.

"Aww, Mister Softie over here." Dave cooed.

"What do you expect that from a girl's toy?" LeFou cracked.

"I'm not a girl's toy!" Marco shouted, pounding fists on the gambling deck. "I'm not! Why do you guys keep saying that?"

"Ah, all them toys are disposable. We would be lucky if they last us a week." Weaver replied, relaxing and resting his feet on the table.

Jimmy he begins to leave, he bumps into somebody. He looks up to see that he's bumped into Baby Huey who glares down at him darkly. The duck tosses him onto the See N Say, startling the group. "Well, well. Lookie who we have here." Marco placed his hands on hips.

The toys grab and hold onto Jimmy. "Let me go!" he demanded.

'Take him to the library." Marco added darkly.

A hood with a rag doll face goes over his head. " _ **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**_ " Jimmy screamed.

Later that night, Bubbles is now sleeping with all of her toys, who sleep soundly as well. SpongeBob and Sandy pop up from the group of slumbering toys, and they go to step over her arm. They jerk back as Bubbles stirs in her sleep. They tiptoe quietly down to the end of the bed, and they see Bubbles' backpack and cape hanging from a hook on the door. SpongeBob and Sandy push a chair up to the door. Upon climbing up on the seat, they balance on the back and SpongeBob moves the cape aside to see an address.

"1555 Sydney Rd." SpongeBob whispered.

"That must be the address where Bubbles lives." Sandy whispered also.

"Psst." They turn to see Bubbles's toys standing up. They're completely astonished of what SpongeBob and Sandy are doing. "SpongeBob, Sandy, what are you doing?" Smek asked.

"We gotta get outta here!" Sandy said, jumping down onto the seat with SpongeBob.

"You're leaving?" Gia asked.

"But didn't you have fun today?" Bolt asked, jumping down onto the floor with Smek.

"Well, of course we did, more than we've had in years, but you see we belong to someone else." SpongeBob said, lifting up his shoe. Sandy lifted up her boot, and they have a familiar name underneath.

"Who's E-KIM?" Bolt asked.

"I believe it's pronounced, E-KIME." Smek added.

Vanellope jumped down to the floor, annoyed by their clueless behavior. "Guys, it says 'MIKE'."

"He's our Dora." SpongeBob replied. "And he's leaving soon, so we gotta get home!" The toys join the sponge and squirrel on the floor, and gather around him.

"Where's home?" Blue Jay asked.

"Elm Street. 212 Elm." SpongeBob said. "Do you guys have a map?"

"My friend's right, guys." Sandy said. "If we need to get back home, we're gonna need some directions."

"We're on it, guys." Vanellope notified. "Gia?"

Gia replied, "I'll fire up the computer."


	13. Bellwether's Offer and Demo Mode

Chapter 13 – Bellwether's Offer and Demo Mode

In the daycare library, the hood is now removed from Jimmy's head. After a few pants, he sees that he can't move due to the fact that he's on a block chair and is tied down with pipe cleaners. "Unhand me you cowards!" Jimmy chided. "I demand to talk to Bellwether!"

"Zip it, Jimmy Hendricks!" Marco ordered, walking up to Jimmy. 'You don't talk to Zim, till we say you can…"

Marco and the toys turn to see the door opening. A familiar sheep toy, Bellwether asked, "Marco? What's going on here? And why is this toy tied up?"

"Uh, he-he got out, Zim." Marco said.

"'Got out'? Bellwether shockingly exclaimed. "Oh no, no, no, no, no. This isn't how we treat our guests!" Bellwether went over to untie Jimmy's wrist. "F-A-Oh, my Schwartz. There you go. I'm so sorry." she apologized.

Clutching his wrist from the restraints, Jimmy said, "Bellwether, I'm afraid there's been a mistake."

'A mistake?" Bellwether asked.

Jimmy unties the pipe cleaners from his legs, as he continued, "The children in the Joey Room are not age appropriate for me and my friends." He stands up. "We respectfully request a transfer to the Koala Room."

"Well, request granted!" Bellwether said proudly.

"But, Bellwether…" Marco sputtered.

"Hush now, Diaz." The sheep chided. "This toy's shown initiative, leadership!" she said, putting his arm around Jimmy. "Why, I'd say we got ourselves a keeper. You hear that everyone? We got…a keeper!" Bellwether raises Jimmy's hand in celebration. Marco scowls as he claps. The toys applaud at Bellwether's speech.

"We're calling you up to the big leagues, sonny." Bellwether remarked. "From now on, you'll have anything you want."

"Excellent! I'll go get my friends." Jimmy said.

'Whoa, whoa, hold on there, boss!" Zim halted. "Those Joey kids need someone to play with."

"But my friends don't belong here." Jimmy protested.

Bellwether continued, "Oh, none of us do. I agree which is why. And for the good of our community, we ask the newer toys, the stronger ones, to thake on these hardships the rest of us just can't bear anymore."

"Well, I-I guess that makes sense." Jimmy paused to let it sink in, "But I can't accept. We're a family. We stick together."

"Family man, huh? I understand." Bellwether turned dark and she ordered to Baby Huey, "Put him back in the time out chair!"

Huey picks up Jimmy and carries him back to the chair. "What are you-! Unhand me!" he shouted, kicking his legs. The duck slams him back down in the timeout chair.

"Bring in the Duke of Weselton." Bellwether said. Marco let out a whistle through his fingers. Jimmy, being held down by Baby Hue looks up to see books shuffling.

"Ah, here it is!" a man said. The Duke is a short and slender man with pink skin, a large pointed nose, blue eyes, small circular glasses, a gray mustache above his lips, gray hair on the sides and back of his head, and a gray toupee on the top of his head. The Duke's attire is a dignitary uniform, consisting of a dark blue coat with gold lining, wavy patterns on the collar, a red shirt underneath, medals on the right side of his coat, a red sash hanging diagonally from his left shoulder, epaulets with tassels, red cuffs at the end of his coat's sleeves, white gloves, gray pants, and black boots.

He walks in, carrying a small white rectangular booklet. "It was filed under Neutron." The Duke tosses the booklet down to the sheep. Bellwether picks it up and studies the _Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius_ action figure instruction manual.

"Let's see here." Bellwether added, examining the manual. "Accessories. Maintenance. Oh, here we go! OK. _'Remove screws to access battery compartment._ '"

"What are you doing?!" Jimmy shouted. Bender, the gray robot, carries a screwdriver. "Stop! Let go of me! **OWW!** " He said as Bender unscrews them.

The screws fall on the floor. Bellwether continued, " _To return your Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius action figure to its original factory settings…_ " Weaver pulls on the backpack, and it pops open, revealing a battery mode compartment inside, revealing two ENERGIZER AAs, and a red switch.

"No!" Jimmy cried.

" _….slide the switch from 'PLAY toy 'DEMO'._ " Bellwether finished with an evil smirk.

"Stop!" Jimmy said. "No! NO! **_NOOOOOOOOOOOO!_** "

It is too late, Weaver trips the switch to Demo Mode. What could happen next when Jimmy forgets his memories?


	14. I See Michael!

Chapter 14 – I See Michael!

Meanwhile, the toys sit in the dark Joey Room. Some of them sat in silence and some were playing with dominos. They hear the echo of Jimmy's screams coming from the hallway. Cindy looked up and gasped. "What was that?!" she asked.

"That was strange. Wonder where that horrified scream came from?" Agnes wondered.

"Sounds like it came from the hall." Cody added.

"I'll see what it was." Grundgetta said walking toward the door. She takes out her remaining eye, and sticks her arm under the door, scanning the dark empty hallway.

"What do you see? Anything?" Cindy whispered.

"Nope, just a dark hallway, and…" Grundgetta started. A vison of Michael appears and passed down the hallway. "Wait, wait! I see Michael!" The toys look disbelieved. "What?" she exclaimed.

"That's impossible!" Oscar said.

"No, no, I really see him! In his room!" Grundgetta said. She gasps, upon realizing something familiar. "My other eye! The one I left behind!"

We zoom in through the hole of Grundgetta's face. Through the lost eye's point of view, we see Mike preparing for college. Grundgetta's recognized everything with her voice echoing.

 _ **This is so weird. He's packing up.**_

Pal, the old dog, goes over to where the eye is hidden.

 _ **Uh-oh. Oh, here comes Pal. Out of the way! GET AWAY!**_

Pal leaves, after yawning.

 _ **OK, Mike is out in the hallway. He's looking in the attic.**_

Mike's mom walks into the scene.

 _ **Wait! There's Mom. Why is he so upset?**_

Mike picks up a trash bag. After talking with his mother, Mike slaps his forehead.

 _ **Oh, no! Oh, this is terrible!**_

We zoom out of her eye, and back to the Joey Room, with the toys. The remember what has happened today, looking worried. "He's looking for us!" Grundgetta clarified. She puts her eye back in place. "Mike is looking for us!"

"He's looking for **US?!** " Cindy exclaimed worriedly.

"So, Mike does want us! I knew it!" Alex said.

"I think he did mean to put us in the attic." Grundgetta said.

"Well, then SpongeBob and Sandy were telling the truth!" Clifford said.

"So I would think that SpongeBob had actually been right the whole time, and we didn't even know it?" Sherman assumed.

"That's right, Sherman." Cindy alerted, worry contracting her voice.

"Holy cow!" Oscar said.

"And you didn't believe them!" Cody said.

"Hey, you didn't believe them first!" Oscar shot back.

Cindy took charge, and said, "Guys, we gotta-we gotta go home!" The door opens, and Bellwether enters from the bathroom across from the Koala Room, along with her servants. "Bellwether!" she gasped.

"Hey there." Bellwether greeted. "How are you all doing this fine evening?"

Cindy ran up to Zim and said, relieved, "Oh, thank goodness! Have you seen Jimmy?"

"There's been a mistake!" Grundgetta squealed. "We have to go!"

"Go?" Bellwether said. "Why, you just got here. In the nick of time, too. We were running low on volunteers for the little ones. They just love new toys, don't they?"

" _Love_?" Oscar exclaimed disdainfully. "We've been chewed, kicked, slobbered on!"

Grundgetta takes out her toy purse. It's covered with tooth marks. "Just look at my pocketbook!"

Bellwether bends down, amused. "Well, here's the thing, sweet Grouch—you're never leaving Sunnyside."

"Sweet Grouch?!" Grundgetta exclaimed in shock. She gets angry and demanded, " **WHO DO YOU THINK YOU'RE TALKING TO?!** **I HAVE OVER 30 ACCESSORIES, AND I DESERVE MORE RESPEC-!** "

Bellwether takes out Grundgetta's mouth. "Ah, that's better." Bellwether's cohorts snicker at how funny the sheep's act was.

"Hey! No one takes my wife's mouth! Except me!" Oscar chided. He stomps to Bellwether and tries retrieving the mouth, but the big sheep holds it above him. "Give it back, you big woolly air freshener!" Oscar snatches the mouth away.

"Come on, guys! We're going home." Cindy said angrily. She heads toward the door.

"Whoa there missy. You're not going anywhere." Bellwether ordered.

"Oh, yeah?" Cindy asked sarcastically. "And who's gonna stop us?" Cindy stops in her tracks, upon darkness. A dark figure stands before her. Cindy backs away, and the figure steps into the light. It was Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius. He looks at her with a scowl plastered on his face.

" **JIMMY!** " Alex shouted in joy. "You're back!" He ran toward him.

Jimmy struck a karate pose. " **HOO-YAH!** " he yelled.

"Jimmy?" Alex asked confused. Jimmy spin-kicks Alex from the leg, knocking him down. He jumps up high. 'Hey!" Cindy shouted.

Jimmy tackles the toys. Bellwether coldly watches Jimmy kicking, spinning, and fighting the toys. After a while, Bellwether smirks evilly Jimmy jumps triumphantly onto the pile of toys, holding Clifford's tail. "Prisoners disabled, Commander Bellwether!" he said.

"Jimmy, what are you doing?" Cindy asked.

"Silence, minions of Vader!" Jimmy ordered, pointing to the flinching Cindy. "You're in the custody of the Lunar Alliance!"

"Vader?" Alex asked confusedly.

"Lunar Alliance?" Oscar asked confusedly.

"Oh, boy." Cody said.

"Good work, Neutron!" Bellwether said, impressed with the boy genius's work. "Now, lock 'em up!"

"Yes, ma'am!" Jimmy replied with a salute.


	15. Locked Up

Chapter 15 – Locked Up

Meanwhile, Jimmy has a scared Spirit in a silver wire cubby. He pushes it in a cubby holder. Him and Zim's gang put Michael's toys in cubbies as their prisons. Sherman and Agnes are being put in a cubby prison by Bellwether herself.

"What are you doing?!" Sherman demanded.

' **I DEMAND YOU TELL US THE MEANING OF THIS IMPUDENT IMPRISONMENT!** " Agnes yelled at Bellwether.

Bellwether smirked evilly while getting in their faces, "Oh, you wanna know? Your Neutron friend over there has turned this section into an armed prison, so enjoy the prison life, kids." Bellwether walked off with an evil laugh.

As for Cindy, she is dragged by the arms from LeFou and Bender. She kicks her legs, struggling to get free. With karate yells, she kicks LeFou in the face, with him screaming in pain. She kicks Bender in the chest, loosening her from his clutch. As she runs off, a purple tentacle grabs her from the waist. It was Dave. He holds Cindy, upside down, and asked, "Where do you think you're going?"

He tosses Cindy up in the air, catches her, and slams her down into a cubby behind Jimmy as prisoner. "Jimmy, we're your friends!" Cindy protested, putting her hand on Jimmy's shoulder.

Swatting her hand away, Jimmy demanded, "Spare me your lies, temptress." Shutting her cubby jail, he continued, "You emperors are defeated, and I'm immune to your bewitching good looks." Jimmy walked off.

Baby Huey takes Grundgetta to a cubby. "Hey, Mongo! Keep your paws off my wife!" Oscar shouted up to him." Baby Huey picks up Oscar. The Grouch chided, "Hey, let go of me, you slobbering simpleton!"

Bellwether pushes the cubby in place and replied, "Not him. I think this Grouch needs to learn himself some manners. Grundgetta looks on in horror as Baby Huey takes him away. Bellwether grinned sinisterly, "Take him to the Box."

As Baby Huey walks to the bathroom, Oscar said, "Hey, put me down, you idiot! Where are you taking me? Bad baby! **BAD BABY!** "

Star walks into the scene, and asked suspiciously, "Marco? What's going on here?"

"Oh, Star!" Marco exclaimed, surprised. He went over to Star, and began ushering her out. "I told you to wait in the Dream Mansion."

"What are you doing to my friends?" Star asked.

Weaver tosses the South Park boys into a cubby, and ordered, "Get in!" Dave slams the cubby in place. As for the 3 squeaky toys inside, Stan said, "I can't believe this! This is bogus!"

"You're right, Stan!" Kyle said. "We're too young to be put in jail!"

"Guys, we've only got a while, because this is our punishment right now." Craig added sadly.

Back with Star, she swats her hand away from Marco and get angry. "Star, wait!" Marco said persistently.

"Don't touch me! We're…through!" Star said in anger.

"Star, I did—Oh…" Marco groaned, his shoulders sagging. Star walks up to Marco and yanks the ascot of from Marco's neck. "And **GIMME MY SCARF BACK!** " Star demanded furiously.

"Ow." Marco said in pain, clasping his hands to his neck. Later, Star is now in a cubby prison. Jimmy pushed the cubby into place.

As soon as every toy is in each of their jail cells, Bellwether called out, "Neutron! Explain our overnight accomodations."

"Ma'am, yes, ma'am!" Jimmy saluted. He strides past each toy, stuck behind bars. "Prisoners sleep in their cells! Any prisoner caught outside their cell spends the night in the box." Outside, Baby Huey carries Oscar to a closed sandbox, as Jimmy's voice echoed, " _Roll call at dusk and dawn. Any prisoner who misses roll call spends the night in the box._ "

Baby Huey tosses Oscar into the sandbox. Oscar tries reaching out, but Baby Huey slams down the lid. Back in the Joey Room, Jimmy continues the so-called 'overnight rules'. "Prisoners do not speak unless spoken too. Any prisoner who talks back spends the night…"

"…in the Box! We get it!" Cindy said, getting irritated and impatient. Jimmy turns his head around, and was going to go to Cindy for talking back to him, but Bellwether stops him. "At ease, soldier." she replied. "They're neutralized." He whispers into Jimmy's ear, "But remember, they'll say anything to make you doubt yourself."

Jimmy promised, "Don't worry, Commander. Any doubt I had got pounded out of me at the Academy."

Later, Bellwether stands on a podium of ABC blocks next to her cohorts. "Listen up, folks! We got a way of doing things here at Sunnyside! If you start at the bottom, pay your dues, life here can be a dream come true!" Cindy clutches her hands at the bars, scowling furiously. Even the toys look horrified as Bellwether continues talking. "But if you break our rules, step outta line, try to check out early, well... you're just hurtin' yourselves."

Bellwether takes out two familiar things: SpongeBob's blue mask and Sandy's plastic round helmet with a pink flower perched on it. He tosses the stuff down to Cindy's cell. Cindy kneels, lamenting, "SpongeBob! Sandy!" She asked angrily, "What did you do to them?"

Bellwether gets on the bed of his truck, smiling smugly. "You all get a good night's rest." The toys join him aboard the truck. As it begins pulling out, Bellwether called out, 'You got a full day of playtime tomorrow!" As the departing female sheep chortles evilly, Jimmy stays behind, standing guard of the cell block.

Agnes could feel tears starting to fill up in her eyes. She whispered desparingly, "SpongeBob...Sandy...they're gone..." Big wet tears stream down Agnes' cheeks. Sherman gently places his hand on her arm, and Agnes instantly buries her crying face into Sherman's chest as Sherman hugs her while rubbing her back. "Oh, Agnes. It's OK." Also Agnes' breaths come in heaves as she sobs. Then sniffles start to come along. Luckily, Agnes' crying was so silent that Jimmy can't hear it.


	16. The Backstory

Chapter 16 – The Backstory

Back at Riley's house, SpongeBob, Sandy, Smek, Gia, Vanellope, and Bolt have gathered around the computer. SpongeBob types in the address on Google Maps. "1-5-5-5…Sy-d—…"

An IM window appears on the screen. It's from Cheetah2002. The message reads _U there? I have made it to the Dark Fortress_! "Who's Cheetah2002?" SpongeBob asked, confused.

Gia quickly types a reply to the IM, as she clarified, "Oh, that's just an African mammal down the street, that's nothing. Let me just take care of that. Just an African mammal."

"All right." SpongeBob said, stunned. He types the last of the address. "Syd-ney." As soon as he's done, SpongeBob commenced, "All right, enter." Gia obediently presses enter. SpongeBob stands and pleaded, "Please, don't be far. Please, pleeeease!" A map appears. The directions from 1555 Sydney Rd to 212 Elm is but a short Z, which inspires SpongeBob and Sandy. "Right around the corner? It's right around the corner!"

"Well, what do you know, it's just a few blocks away!" Sandy said, slapping her gloved hand on his friend's back happily.

SpongeBob, Sandy, and Dora's toys jump down to the floor, and SpongeBob said, "We're going to college, look at us! We're big toys on campus! Hello!"

"OK, Potsies!" Vanellope chuckled.

SpongeBob and Sandy make their way to a pet door. "Hey, hey, listen. If you guys ever get to Sunnyside Learning Center, you tell 'em SpongeBob SquarePants and Sandy Cheeks made it home!"

As SpongeBob begins to slip through the pet door, Vanellope asked with surprise, "You came from Sunnyside?"

"But how did you escape?" Gia asked in concern.

"Heh, well, it wasn't easy, I.." SpongeBob then realizes something familiar. 'What do you mean 'escape?'

Smek walks up to the sponge and squirrel and explained, "Sunnyside is a place of ruin and despair, ruled by this evil sheep who gains the small of vanilla."

"Bellwether?" SpongeBob asked, disbelieved.

"The sheep lady may seem plush and huggable on the outside. But inside, she's a monster!" Bolt told them, concern lacing his voice.

"But, how did you know that?" Sandy asked, surprised.

"Shifu, he'll tell you." Smek replied.

Smek gestrures to the kitchen, where Shifu, a short red panda wearing a red-orange Chinese robe, standing on a window sill above the sink, gazing out into the star-streaked night sky. "Yeah. I knew Bellwether." Shifu murmured. "She was a good toy. A friend. Me and her, we had the same kid—Mabel."

 _In the past, Mabel is kneeled beside a Christmas tree. "I was there when Bellwether first got unwrapped." Showing joy, Mabel takes out a brand-new jumbo Lots-O-Huggin' Mayor Bellwether plush toy out of a Christmas gift. The sheep is inanimate, but she is excited in the inside to be adored by a little girl like Mabel._

 _Bellwether, Shifu, and Baby Huey are sat at a table. Mabel sticks a bottle in Baby Huey's mouth, smoothes Shifu's ears, and takes Bellwether out to the front yard. "Mabel loved us all. But Bellwether? Bellwether was special."_ _Mabel runs through a sprinkler, then Bellwether, Baby Huey, and Shifu ride on separate swings. "They did everything together. You never seen a kid and a toy more in love." At night, in bed, Mabel hugs the toy tightly. Love at first sight._

 _Now, Mabel is in a car, holding Bellwether to the car window. "One day, we took a drive. Hit a rest stop. Had a little playtime." Outside, Mabel went over to her parents to join them for a picnic lunch. A few minutes later, her dad carries a sleepy Mabel to the car. "After lunch, Mabel fell asleep."_

 _Mabel's dad fastens her seatbelt. As the car drives off, Mabel is so busy sleeping, that she was oblivious that Bellwether, Baby Huey, and Shifu were left lying on the grass. The three toys stare off in silence. "She never came back." Bellwether_ _looks at a heart-shaped pendant around Baby Huey, which reads: **MY HEART BELONGS TO MABEL.** Bellwether realizes that Mabel needs her. Bellwether begins walking off. "Bellwether wouldn't give up." Shifu told SpongeBob and Sandy. _

_Baby Huey and Shifu look at each other, then they begin following Bellwether. The toys finally arrive at their home. "It took forever, but we finally made it back to Mabel's." Outside the house, Baby Huey boosts up Shifu and Bellwether to the window. The short red panda and big sheep toy catch a glimpse to see Mabel reading a picture book, while relaxing in her bed._ _"But by then…it was too late." Shifu replied gravely._

 _As Mabel closes the book, she hugs a brand-new identical Bellwether jumbo plush toy. Raindrops fall and streak down the window pane as Bellwether's smile sinks into a heartbroken frown. Baby Huey lowers his friends to the ground. "Something changed that day inside Bellwether. Something snapped." Shifu said._

 _Bellwether's face darkens. "She replaced us. Come on." she ordered._

 _"No, she only replaced y-!" Shifu stammered._

 _Bellwether turns back to Shifu, angry. "She replaced all of us! **DIDN'T SHE?!** " Shifu looks pretty much cowed._

 _Baby Huey tries to climb back up to the window. Zim yanks him down. "She don't love you no more!" Bellwether furiously demanded. He rips the pendant off of Baby Huey's neck, and drags him hard by the wrist. "Now come on!" Baby Huey, the huge baby duck, whines in complaint as he is being dragged along._

 _Later, Shifu, Baby Huey, and Bellwether are riding on the red and white tail lit back bumper of a Pepperoni Planetoid truck. They're all soaking wet from the heavy swirling rain. "We were lost. Cast off. Unloved. Unwanted." The truck's wheel hits a pothole and it sends the toys flying. The three toys tumble along a sidewalk, and land face first in puddles._

 _"Then we found Sunnyside Learning Center." Shifu said._ Lightning flashes around Sunnyside in the sky. _Bellwether slowly lifts her soaked face up, and she staggers toward the day care center, a scowl plastering her face. Shifu and Baby Huey look after him in despair. "But Bellwether wasn't my friend anymore."_

 ** _Back in the present….._**

"She wasn't anyone's friend." Shifu said. He reaches into his pocket and takes out the pendant. The heart's inscription is worn and faded, but still readable. "She took over Sunnyside and rigged the whole system."

"So how did you get out?" SpongeBob asked.

"I got broke." Shifu clarified. He lifts his arm, revealing stitching on the side of the robe. "Bubbles found me, took me home. Other toys—they weren't so lucky." SpongeBob and Sandy continue listening, rapt. " It ain't right what Bellwether had done. New toys—they don't stand a chance."

"But our friends are in there." SpongeBob said.

"You can't leave now!" Bolt said.

"Returning now would be suicide." Smek added.

"But what about your Michael?" Dolly asked.

"Isn't he leaving…for college?" Gia asked.

SpongeBob stares to the floor and blinks thoughtfully. He turns to Sandy and asked, "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Uh-huh, yeah." Sandy replied.

"All we have to do is just get in Bubbles' backpack, and when we return to Sunny Side Up, our friends will be in the Joey Room. Then we'll think of a plan to get home."

"SpongeBob, you're a genius!" Sandy said proudly.


	17. Daybreak

Chapter 17 - Daybreak

As dawn breaks in the Joey Room of Sunnyside, sunlight crept in through the window panes. Each of the the toys sit dejectedly in their cells. In his cell, Cody penguin piggy bank, plays a sad tune on a harmonica. As he continues playing, Jimmy bangs on the bars off his cell. "Quiet, musical penguin! Knock it off!" he demanded.

Cody sighs as he slumps, dropping the harmonica. At the same time, Spirit lies curled up in his cell. He is whimpering sadly and SpongeBob's mask and Sandy's helmet draped across his body. Cindy said despondently, "Oh, Spirit, I miss SpongeBob and Sandy too." She pets the horse through the bars. "But they ain't ever coming back."

Cindy, lamenting, lifts up her shoe and sees Mike's name written on the sole. She looks down and winces tearfully, thinking that if only she had believed in SpongeBob, their leader, none of this would be happening. The dump truck bursts into the room carrying Bellwether and his cohorts. It speeds around in circles around a table, and then stop in front of the prison cubbies. 'Rise and shine, campers!" Bellwether called out.

"Commander Bellwether! Ma'am!" Jimmy called out. He somersaults forward, landing on the floor directly in front of the truck. "All quiet, nothing to report." he saluted.

"Excellent, Neutron." Bellwether queried. "Come on, we need you back at Star Command."

As Jimmy hops on the bed beside the sheep, Grundgetta cried, "Wait! What have you done to my husband?"

"Baby Huey?" Bellwether summoned. Baby Huey enters the scene carrying a sand-covered Oscar the Grouch. He tosses him to the floor. "Sweetheart!" Grundgetta cried, holding her hand out.

Oscar takes out the trash can top, and sand poured out from his head. "It was cold and dark." He griped. "Nothing but sand and a couple of Lincoln Logs."

"Uh, I don't think those are Lincoln Logs." Cody grimaced.

"You all get ready. You got a playdate with destiny!" Bellwether announced grandly.


	18. SpongeBob and Sandy Return

Chapter 18 - SpongeBob and Sandy Return

The bell rings. In the hallway, the kids, including Bubbles, bound to the Koala Room. Bubbles hangs up her backpack, and runs off to join her friends for the day.

The zipper unzips and SpongeBob and Sandy slip out of it. They reach the top of a cupboard, up to the ceiling. As soon as they're in the ceiling, they hear the distant screams of children. The two crawl along, ducking under cables and pipes. They press their ears along one panel and listen. SpongeBob lifts up the panel and sees the scene of the chaotic Joey Room.

SpongeBob and Sandy drop down from the ceiling, and they go behind art supplies, and they jump into a balcony. The sponge and squirrel peek through bars of the loft, and sees the rough play. One girl bangs Alex's head on a drum, and a boy slams down Oscar and Grundgetta onto the floor, scattering their put-together pieces. Another girl twirls Cindy around and flings her against the wall. SpongeBob and Sandy wince, this is not good.

Suddenly, the sound of a phone ringing catches their attention. It was the Chatter Telephone. SpongeBob and Sandy look hesitant, and the Chatter Telephone drops the receiver to the floor. SpongeBob runs over to the telephone, picks up the receiver, and kneels down beside him. Sandy walked up to him, and the Chatter Telephone nudges impatiently, and puts the receiver to her ear, also close enough for Sandy to hear. "Uh, hello?" The sponge asked.

" _You shouldn'a come back, you two. They cracked down hard since you left. More guards. More patrols. You and your friends ain't ever gettin' outta here now._ " Lifer explained.

"We made it out once." Sandy said.

" _You got lucky once. Want my advice? Keep your heads down. You'll survive._ "

"Well, yeah, for how long?" SpongeBob asked.

" _I been here years. They'll never break me. There's only one way Toys leave this place._ " The Lifer continued, wheeling toward the window. SpongeBob and Sandy follow suit. The janitor picks up a broken toy train from yesterday's rough play, and dumps it into the trash chute. Upon witnessing a toy death, SpongeBob and Sandy shudder as their blood runs cold. " _Poor fellow. Trash comes to dawn, then it's off to the dump._ " Lifer said despondently.

"Look, we appreciate your concern, old-timer. But we have a kid waiting for us. Now we're leaving. And if you help us, one toy to another, I'm sure it'd be grateful." SpongeBob issued.

"Please, Lifer. Escaping is our one and only hope, especially for us toys." Sandy replied.

The Lifer sighs, and said, " _Well, if you're gonna get out, first thing you got to get through is the doors."_ Shots of doors close, along with clicking doorknobs, such as the hallway door and office door, appear. " _Locked, every night, inside and out. Keys are left on a hook in the office._ "

"Got it. What else?" SpongeBob asked curiously.

" _Bellwether has trucks patrolling all night long. Hallway. Lobby. Playground._ " Lifer said.

"Yeah, but what about the wall?" Sandy asked.

Searchlights sweep across the cinder block wall, decorated with a mural. " _Eight feet high, cinder block. No way through it. You go over or under._ "

"That's it?" SpongeBob said. "Huh. Doesn't seem so bad."

" _It's not_." Lifer replied. " _Your real problem is the Monkey._ "

The Holly Jolly Monkey toy, sits in an office, looking at the surveillance monitors. Lifer continued, " _The monkey's the eye in the sky. He sees everything: Classrooms….._ "—a small rabbit toy escapes out of a cubby, and races toward a door. The monkey gives out a loud screech, thus activating the P.A. system. The rabbit stops, and Bellwether and her servants enter with glaring looks. Baby Huey toddles toward the petrified rabbit—" _….hallways…_ " In the front lobby, a stacking bird toy waddles toward the exit. The monkey slams down on the button of a microphone, screeching one again. Trucks surround the bird, with his flippers up. Baby Huey bends down to pick him up—" _….even the playground._ "

Three toys, consisting of a Lincoln Loud doll, a dinosaur figure, and a small WALL-E figure scale the playground wall. The cymbal-banging monkey screeches once again. Weaver shines a searchlight on the toys. The three toys look horrified as a shadow of Baby Huey advances toward them.

 ** _Back with SpongeBob and Sandy…._**

" _You can unlock doors, sneak past guards, climb the wall. But if you don't take out that monkey, you ain't going nowhere. You wanna get outta here?"_ He let it sink in to get serious, _"GET RID OF THAT MONKEY!_ "


	19. Reunited!

Chapter 19 - Reunited!

Meanwhile, the cheering kids rush outside for recess. "Recess! Come on, kids!" The teacher said. She closes the door behind her, and as soon she was gone, the toys come to life, groaning from the ordeal of the rough play. They just can't seem to bear more rough playtimes from the rough-playing Joey kids.

"Not another rough play." Agnes griped.

"Psst!" a familiar voice said. SpongeBob and Sandy poke their heads out from a giant puppet theater. "Hey guys!" They called out.

"SpongeBob? Sandy?" Cindy asked.

"Guys!" Alex said. The toys run toward the castle.

" **SPONGEBOB! SANDY!** " Cindy whooped happily.

They gleefully rush into the castle, along with Star. Spirit follows suit, carrying the mask and helmet accessories.

"Hey-hey-hey, buddy!" Cody laughed.

"You're alive!" Slinky shouted with relief.

"'Course we're alive!" SpongeBob chuckled.

"Yeah, why wouldn't you think we are?" Sandy laughed.

Spirit gives SpongeBob and Sandy back their accessories. "Hey! My mask!"

"My helmet!" Sandy rejoiced. SpongeBob slipped the blue bubble wand mask on his head. Sandy puts the helmet back on the rim of his spacesuit with a click.

"GUYS!" Two voices rang out. "Guys! You're back!" The two excited voices came from Sherman and Agnes who are bounding happily to them. "I knew you would make it!" SpongeBob playfully held Sherman up high and spun him around, with Sandy doing the same thing to Agnes. As soon as the two put them down, Sherman said, "We're so happy you guys are back! I missed you!"

SpongeBob relieved, "We miss you too! But it's good to see you guys again!" His excitement turned to concern. "Wait! Where's Jimmy?"

"Bellwether did something to him!" Alex wailed.

"She thinks he's a real boy genius again!" Clifford added.

"Oh, no." SpongeBob groaned, facepalming. He can't stand another delusion of Jimmy ever since that time his statements of being a real boy genius make them end up at Eugene Beady's house years ago.

"Oh, yes. Return of the Neutron." Cody clarified.

"Oh, guys, we were wrong to leave Michael! I-I was wrong." Cindy said, clutching her ponytail sensitively.

"Cindy's right, guys. She was wrong." Oscar said.

Sandy walked up to her and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "It's OK, Cindy. Ever since we returned here, we want to make it up to you. Also I'm sorry for being so hard on you."

"No problem, Sandy." Cindy replied.

"Yeah, it's totally our fault for leaving you guys. From now on, we will stick together." SpongeBob promised.

"But Michael's leaving for college with his friends!" Clifford alarmed.

"College?! Hogtie the mailman!" Cindy alerted, in a bit of panic. "We got to get you two home before Michael leaves tomorrow!"

"Tommorow? But that means…" Cody started.

"…it means we're busting outta here. Tonight!" SpongeBob declared.

"What? Impossible!" Grundgetta cried.

"But there's no way out of here!" Alex said.

"No, there is one way out. One way." Sandy assured, pulling back the curtain. The toys see the trash chute across the playground.

"So what's the plan?" Sherman whispered to SpongeBob.

"OK, here's what we're going to do." SpongeBob said. The toys gather around. SpongeBob and Sandy kneel down, and began to whisper their plan to escape and switch Jimmy back to normal.


	20. Prison Break!

Chapter 20 – Prison Break!

Later that night, Sunnsyide now has lights sweeping the daycare area after all of the kids and teachers left after their work day. Also the toys are back in their cubby prisons (with the exception of SpongeBob, Sandy, Sherman and Agnes). The roll call means that every prisoner must call out their names under Marco's question.

"Present." Clifford said.

"Winter clothing kids?"

"Here!" Stan, Kyle, and Craig called out.

"Vortex girl?"

"Here." Cindy grumbled.

"Horse?" Spirit whinnies in response.

In the Joey Room, Marco is checking off the names on a clipboard, while the still-deluded Jimmy, his hands behind his back, is patrolling the cell block. "Penguin piggy bank?" Marco asked.

"Yo." Cody replied.

"Steak-loving lion?" Marco asked.

"Here." Alex said.

SpongeBob, Sandy, Sherman and Agnes watch the roll call from a light fixture above to keep them from getting caught. "Star Butterfly." Marco called out bitterly.

"Here." Star called out sadly.

"But where's the Grouch?" Marco asked. A shadowy object sits in a cubby. Jimmy walked over to it, and shook it. 'Hey! Hey! Green cynical monster! Wake up!"

The thing in the cubby turned out to be a tennis ball. " **IMPOSSIBLE!** " Jimmy sensed angrily. He looks over to see Oscar trying to unlock a window to escape. " **HEY**!" Jimmy roared. Oscar, shocked to seeing Jimmy and Marco chase him, runs toward the door. At the same time SpongeBob and Sandy pop up from a light fixture. With them distracted, SpongeBob bends a pipe cleaner from one end, and snags the clothesline holding artwork, lifting it up.

In the surveillance room, the cymbal banging monkey leans intently toward one monitor. "Little late for a stroll, eh, Grouch?" Marco asked slyly. Him, Jimmy, and Baby Huey have cornered the busted Grouch.

"That's Oscar the Grouch to you, smoothie!" Oscar corrected.

"Uh-huh. You're turning out to be quite the troublemaker, aren't ya?" Marco asked. The monkey was oblivious that Clifford has just escaped from his cell. Sandy passes a bag of marbles to SpongeBob. He takes the marbles and upon holding onto the clothesline, he jumps. Lowering the clothesline, Clifford jumps into SpongeBob's arm leaving behind the bag of marbles, as they go back up.

"Yeah, and I would've gotten away with it too if it weren't for you meddling toys!" Oscar snidely said. "You ascot wearing pink-noser! You're not a toy! You're an accessory! YOU'RE A PURSE WITH LEGS!" As a result, he delivers a hard kick to Marco's shin.

"OW!" Marco shouted in pain, grasping onto his shin. "Take him back to the box!"

Baby Huey bends down to pick up Oscar. "No, no, not the box!" Baby Huey doesn't listen to his pleads as he carries him away. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean it! I like ascots! Really! NO! NO! **NOOOOO!** "

SpongeBob, Clifford, and Sandy watch it from a ceiling tile. SpongeBob closes the tile. "OK, check!" Sandy nodded and smirked. The first part of the plan is complete. Now they just got to go through more tasks.

"We still have more of our plan to go through." Sherman issued.

"Good work, Neutron!" Marco said, nudging Jimmy on the arm. "All right, resume your, uh, boy genius…thingy."

"Yes, sir, well-groomed man!" Jimmy saluted, walking back to the cell block."

Marco was about to leave, until Star called out to him. "Marco! Marco?"

Marco looks around, and walks over to the crying Star's cell cubby. "What do you want?"

"I can't take it here, Marco. I wanna go to the Koala Room! With you!" Star pleaded.

"Yeah? Well you should've though of that yesterday!" Marco snapped.

"I misjudged you! I wanna be with you, Marco, I do! In your dream house!" Star pleaded. Star breaks down and an endless stream of tears went down her cheeks. "Please take me away from this! Take me away-y-y-y-y-y!"

"Darn it, Star!" Marco exclaimed in frustration. "OK, but things are complicated around here. You got to do what I say."

Star stops crying and said, "I will Marco! I promise!"

Marco pulls the cubby to release Star. Outside, Baby Huey opens the sandbox. Oscar pleaded, "Wait! I'll do anything! I-I-I'll change your diapers!" The duck tosses Oscar into the box and closes the lid. As he walks back to Sunny Side Up, a plug on the sandbox is pushed out, with a little sand pouring out. Oscar holds his eye out and drops it to the ground, followed by his other parts.

In the surveillance room, the Jolly Chimp Monkey stares at the monitors. Behind him, SpongeBob carries a sack while his feet were being held by Sandy. Her ankles were also held by Sherman, and his feet are held by Agnes, as her ankles are held by Clifford, lowering themselves down. The bottom half is kept in the inside part of the ceiling.

Clifford swings SpongeBob and Sandy toward the monkey. A second later, the monkey abruptly whirls around, screeching. SpongeBob and the group were startled that they scream. Clifford's back end falls out of the ceiling, and the five toys fall on top of the monkey and the microphone falls to the floor. As the toys get back up, the monkey hisses in SpongeBob's face, then he begins to get to the mic. SpongeBob leaps down from the desk and tries lunging for him, but misses. He grabs the microphone cord and whips it, tripping the Monkey.

SpongeBob runs up and grabs the Monkey. The Monkey flips himself on top of SpongeBob and starts crashing his cymbals against his head. "Go! Get! The! Tape!" SpongeBob shouted between each bang on his head. Clifford runs over to a tape dispenser, and grabs the tape. Unspooling the tape Clifford runs down to the floor with Sandy, Agnes and Sherman following suit.

As the monkey stops banging his cymbals on SpongeBob's head, he turns to see Sandy, Sherman, and Agnes and Clifford charging toward him with the tape.

The monkey screeches in horror.


	21. Marco's Closet

Chapter 21 – Marco's Closet

In the dream mansion in the Koala Room, Marco and Star ride the elevator into a dark room. They get off, and Marco, covering Star's eyes, presented, "And this is where the magic happens."

Marco flips up a light switch, and the lights come on. He takes his hand of off Star's eyes, and Star gasped, upon seeing a long room of clothes hung up on hangers.

"Look at all your clothes!" Star marveled "I can't believe you never bought me up here!" Star flips through racks. She sees a tennis uniform and an astronaut suit. "Tennis whites! Mission to Mars!"

Marco shows Star more racks. "Check this out!" He also flips through racks, thus showing her a white gi and college clothing. "Kung-fu fighting! Campus hero with matching sports pennant, huh?"

Star sees a frilly colorful shirt. "Flower Power! Oh, Marco!" She cried lovingly.

Marco walks off, despondent. "No one appreciates clothes here, Star. No one." He groaned.

Star walked up to him, touching him on the shoulder. "Marco, would you model a few outfits for me? Just a few?"

Marco smiles, getting an idea.

"Le Freak" begins to play as a disco ball spins around. Marco emerges from a changing screen, wearing clothes from the 60s, 70s, 80s, and 90s, such as a sequined tuxedo. He strikes poses as he tries them on Star sees him, enthralled. Also she growls playfully like a cat.

Next, he moonwalks toward Star wearing checkered suspenders. He polka-dances wearing lederhosen. Spinning around on a vanity stool, Marco wears a yellow jacket while tipping sunglasses. Wearing a cowboy outfit, he do-si-does around Star. He even wears the Mission to Mars suit. He walks goofily in a blue and white outfit. Wearing swim trunks and a scuba mask, he pretends he's swimming. He finally shows his Flower Power outfit, as a bright line shines behind him.


	22. Prison Riot

Chapter 22 – Prison Riot

Back in the surveillance room, SpongeBob, Sandy, and Clifford had just finished taping up the struggling Monkey. The tape was so strong, he can't break free. SpongeBob and Sandy roll the monkey into a file drawer, then Sherman, Agnes, and Clifford close it, trapping him in it.

"Go get the key!" Clifford whispered.

SpongeBob and Sandy slither to a bulletin board and they try finding them behind a bunch of papers. 'Where is it, where is it? Where's the key, where's the key?" They find the keys under a drawing. "Bingo!" They both said in unison.

Clifford goes to the controls and he toggles the joystick, rotating the camera back and forth. Cindy sees that the moving camera is a signal. "Yodel-ay-hee-hoo!" she softly whispered.

Cody winks, and glares at Alex, beginning a fake fight with him. 'Hey, what do you think you're doing? I told you, keep your hands off of my stuff!" he demanded, holding his cork.

"Make a move, feathery!" Alex snarled.

Cody and Alex wrestle. Jimmy runs over to the cubby, and tried to intervene. "Hey, hey, hey! No fighting! Break it up!" Jimmy pulls out the cubby, sending the lion and penguin tumbling out.

"Take that, lion braniac! No wonder lions are wise!" Cody said angrily.

As Cindy pushes out her cell, Alex and Cody slap hands at each other defensively. "Hey, you can't hit each other! That's my job!" he shouted, pushing the toys apart.

"Yoo-hoo!" Cindy called down. Jimmy looks up to see Cindy and Spirit jumping down, holding a plastic tub. They slam the bin down to the floor, trapping Jimmy. Cody and Alex stand on top of the bin, pinning it down. "Help! Prison riot!" Jimmy yelled. He fires the laser from his watch, and tries to cut a circle, but the circle disappears. Jimmy tries to charge at the bin, but he hits it and falls over.

Cindy whispered to Spirit, "Get the lettuce."

Spirit nodded, and took a lunch box from a locker. Cindy unlocks it, and finds a piece of lettuce inside it. Cindy slides it under the door, and she knocks at the glass. Oscar's disembodied arm crawls over to the lettuce, grabs it, and drags it away. He drags it under an outdoor table, and the Grouch's parts join the arm and lettuce. The parts poke themselves through. As soon as he finished, the lettuce crawls forward and unsteadily stands up. Oscar now has his parts on the lettuce. His crooked eyes blink and look around. He sees a group of windows, and begins to hobble across the playground.

Back at Marco's closet, Marco is hidden behind a shoji screen. "Ready?" Marco's voice asked.

"Ready." Star's voice said, sing-songy.

Marco leaps out from the screen wearing a karate gi. He shouts out karate yells, while doing a series of karate kicks, punches and swings. As he stops, he realizes that Star isn't anywhere.

"Uh, Star?" Marco asked. Out of nowhere, Star tackles Marco to the ground. Star angrily spins Marco's head 360-degrees, so he could face him.

"No more games, Marco! What did Zim do to Jimmy? And how do we switch him back?" Star asked angrily.

"You can't make me talk! YOU CAN'T!" Marco said defiantly. Star leans in toward his face, gritting her teeth. Marco recoiled, "But I'd like to see you try."

In the hallway, a patrolling truck passes the surveillance room door. SpongeBob and Sherman peek out of a crack. No sign of intruders or other guards. SpongeBob closes the door. Inside Clifford pulls back a key suspended on a rubber band slingshot. SpongeBob and Sandy signal "Go!", and Clifford releases it. The key slides across the hallway to the Joey Room. Cindy stops it with her shoe, and ceases it with a smirk.

Back outside, Oscar the Lettuce Grouch hobbles over to a tricycle and hoists himself up onto a windowsill. He finds Bellwether sleeping in an armchair in the Koala Room. Oscar goes over to a mirror of a nearby trike and reflects the beam from the moon. Grundgetta sees the signal, and using the key, she unlocks the back door. Spirit, Cindy, Grundgetta, Stan, Kyle, and Craig softly slip out of the room. As a spotlight sweeps across, they duck behind an orange cone. As the spotlight sweeps to another part of the playground, they creep onward.

Back in Marco's closet of the giant plastic mansion, Star browses through the clothes hung on the racks. Marco, wearing smiley-face boxers, is tied up on a paddleball by its string. "Let's see. Hawaiian surf trunks." Star chimed happily. She angrily rips it in half.

Star tosses the torn swim trunks at Marco's feet, and he cried, "Ohh, Star! Those were vintage! It's OK, I don't care. Go ahead. Rip 'em. I don't care. They're a dime a dozen."

Star takes out a sequined purple jacket. "Oooh. Glitter tux!" Star marveled. She pulls it from both sides, ripping it in half. He tosses them to Marco's feet. Marco groans in torment, but is still defiant. "Who cares? Who cares?! Sequins are tacky!" Marco exclaimed. "Who cares?"

Star holds up a fancy green coat with yellow trimming. "Ooh, a Nehru jacket!" Star marveled.

"Star! Not the Nehru!" Marco worried.

"This made from what, 1967?"

"The Groovy Formal Collection, YES!" Marco said, fearing immensely.

"What a shame!" Star said. She then pulls at the collar. Stitches begin to pop.

"Oh, no, no, no! NO! **NO!** " Marco cried, extremely fearful. "There's an instruction manual!" Marco, still tied to the paddleball, topples over on the floor. "Bellwether switched Jimmy to Demo Mode!" Marco briefly sobs as Star drops the green jacket, and walks up to him. Kneeling down, she demanded, "Where's that manual?"

Later, a figure in a space suit waits. The Duke of Wellington walks up to him, his eyes baggy. "I don't know why this couldn't wait till morning, Marco, but here you go." The Duke hands the figure the Jimmy Neutron instruction manual. The figure salutes, turns and walks off. Suddenly, The Duke hears clicking. He sees Star's boots walking along the floor. Duke rolls his eyes. "Eesh." He scoffed.


	23. Spanish Jimmy

Chapter 23 – Spanish Jimmy

In the ceiling crawl space, SpongeBob, Sandy, Sherman, Agnes and Clifford are all waiting for a certain somebody. "What's taking so doggone long?" Clifford asked impatiently. A knock is heard, and SpongeBob lifts up the ceiling tile. The figure removes the helmet off her head. It's Star Butterfly.

"So how do we fix Jimmy?" SpongeBob whispered.

Star sets the Jimmy Neutron instruction manual in front of the trio. Sandy whispered, "Bingo!" She turned to SpongeBob. "With that instruction manual, your boy genius friend will be fixed up in a jiffy!"

SpongeBob nodded and smirked.

"Star, that was prudent of how you retrieved that manual. You're a genius!" Sherman whispered.

Star blushed, "No problem."

Through the window, Oscar sees SpongeBob pulling Star into the ceiling. Oscar responds by giving various baseball signals. SpongeBob and Sandy give a thumbs up to Oscar, then closes the tile. Outside, Oscar begins to scooch along the windowsill.

A shadow flits across the window, startling Oscar. He finds a sparrow standing beside him. "What are you looking at, feathers?" Oscar asked indignantly. The sparrow pecks at the lettuce. "Hey!" The sparrow tears a hole in Oscar's lettuce chest. "Ow!" As the bird continues pecking, Oscar slaps the sparrow across the face. The sparrow swiftly grabs Oscar on the head, and tugs at him. Oscar kicks the bird in the stomach, and he scares it off.

"Yeah, fly away, ya coward!" Oscar snorted, shaking his green fist. The lettuce falls apart and disintegrates. "Uh-oh."

The last of the lettuce drops to the ground, along with some of Oscar's parts. "Well, that's just great." He groaned. One part of the lettuce sits up. He taps the other piece and it sits up too. Oscar sees a huge vegetable garden, and gets and idea.

In the Joey Room, Jimmy is still trapped in the clear bin. He pounds his fists against the ceiling. " **HELP! PRISON RIOT!** " Jimmy's muffled voice yelled. "Mayday! Mayday!"

"Ah, give it up. No one can hear you." Cody added, having enough of Jimmy's pleas.

"What?" Jimmy asked.

"I said, no one can hear you!" Cody insisted.

"WHAT?!" Jimmy asked, but this time in confusion. He puts a hand to his ear to listen to what he's saying.

"HE SAID, NO ONE CAN...!" Alex accidentally shouted.

"Shhhh! Alex, you gotta be quiet or we'll get caught!" Cody warned with complete concern.

The ceiling tile opens, and SpongeBob, Sandy, Clifford, Sherman, Agnes and Star drop into the Joey Room. "SpongeBob! Sandy! You're back!" Alex said, turning to the front of the bin, along with Cody. Jimmy turns then kicks the bin off from Alex and Cody. Jimmy begins to run off.

"Stop him! Don't let him get out!" SpongeBob cried.

Jimmy speaks into his tri-fold watch communicator. "Retroville! I've been taken hostage by my own prisoners!"

Alex and Cody tackle Jimmy to the floor. SpongeBob, Sherman, Agnes, Sandy and Clifford run over to Jimmy, who's being held down by Alex and Cody. Star runs over to them with a screwdriver as SpongeBob, Sandy, and Clifford try holding Jimmy down.

"Quick, Star! Open his back! There's a switch!" SpongeBob advised. Star unscrews the screws on Jimmy's backpack. The screws fall off.

"Unhand me, Goobot scum!" Jimmy demanded. SpongeBob, Sherman and Star open up the backpack, revealing the battery compartment. He turns the switch to PLAY. "The Neutronic Courts will show you no mercy!" SpongeBob frantically toggles the red switch from PLAY to DEMO. Nothing's happening!

"It's not working! Why isn't it working?" SpongeBob complained. "Where's the manual?"

Cody flips open the Jimmy action figure manual. "OK, here we go! There should be a hole under the switch."

SpongeBob finds a hole in the compartment. "Little hole! Got it!"

"To reset your Jimmy Neutron, insert paper clip…'" Cody read.

"Alex! Use your claw!" SpongeBob urged, holding down Jimmy's head and the back of his backpack opening.

Alex extends his claw, and sticks it in the hole.

"OK. Now what?" SpongeBob asked.

"All right, let's see. "CAUTION: DO NOT HOLD BUTTON FOR MORE THAN 5 SECONDS.". Cody read again.

Jimmy electronically toots loudly. His head forcibly vibrates, then drops. SpongeBob and the others stare with confused and slightly disturbed looks. Alex, shrinking back his plastic claw, said, "It's not my fault."

Jimmy shoots up, his rocket boosters sprung out of his backpack, knocking everyone to the floor. He strikes a flamboyant pose, and pushes the button, retracting the wings back into place. Jimmy steps forward, then re-opens his watch communicator.

"B _itácora Espacial - Me he despertado de hipersueño en un planeta extraño._ " Spanish Jimmy said. The toys look surprised at this—Jimmy's speaking Spanish!

Sherman and Agnes stood up and their jaws drop. Sherman was the first to react. "O-M-G." the young boy said, slack-jawed.

"Now what did you do?" Cody asked.

"I just did what you told me." Alex added.

"E _stoy rodeado por criaturas extrañas y desconozco sus intenciónes!_ " Spanish Jimmy continued. He fires the laser from his wristwatch at SpongeBob's forehead. " _¿Quién anda ahí? ¿Amigo? O enemigo?_ "

"Uh, amigos. We're all amigos!" SpongeBob said, sheepishly smiling.

Spanish Jimmy turns of his laser, then walks up to SpongeBob. " _Me debo haber estrellado, y se me borró la memoria._ " Spanish Jimmy kisses SpongeBob on the cheeks. Sandy and Agnes couldn't help but snicker. " _Han visto a mi nave espacial?_ " Spanish Jimmy asked, strutting off.

"We gotta switch him back." SpongeBob said, clearly dumbstruck.

"But how do we do that?' Clifford asked.

"I dunno! That parts in Spanish!" Cody said, studying the manual one last time.

"I'm afraid we're gonna have to deal with this later." Agnes urged.

Patrol sirens waft from outside. That means they have to beat a hasty retreat. "Oh, we don't have time for this!" SpongeBob hissed. He grabs Jimmy by the arm, as the toys run to the playground. "Come on, El Jimmo!"

" _Mi nave? Le encontraste? Excellente!_ " Spanish Jimmy chimed. They have an escape plan still going. They would have to fix Jimmy later.

" _Good luck, sponge and squirrel._ " Lifer said.


	24. Across the Playground to the Trash Chute

Chapter 24 – Across the Playground to the Trash Chute

In the playground, Weaver shines a light, surveying the playground. In the jungle gym, the toys wait in a huge blue tunnel. Grundgetta sees SpongeBob, Sandy, Alex, Sherman, Agnes, Clifford, and Star steal across the playground. Spanish Jimmy, trailing behind, does elaborate rear-guard defense poses with his blinking laser from his watch. SpongeBob has to grab him and pull him along.

"Come on, Jimmy!" SpongeBob warned.

They duck into the pipe to meet with the others. Cindy asked Agnes, "What took you and the others so long?"

"Things got a little complicated." Agnes admitted.

"Yeah, Cindy. Complicated indeed. Where's Oscar?" SpongeBob asked.

"We haven't seen him!" Cindy said.

Spanish Jimmy, the last to arrive, sees Cindy, and gasps. Cindy turns as a light shines behind her. "Jimmy…." She said, lovestruck. Spanish Jimmy looks awestruck, and his heart melts. He drops down hard on his knees, and takes Cindy's hand, caressing it. " _¡Mi flor del desierto! Nunca he visto la verdadera belleza hasta esta noche!_ " Spanish Jimmy marveled.

Cindy awkwardly asked the others, "Did you fix Jimmy?"

"Uh, sort of." Cody added sheepishly.

"I wouldn't say that Cody." Sherman said. "We accidentally switched Jimmy to Spanish mode."

The toys turn to see a dark figure approaching the pipe. "Behind you! Someone's coming!" Grundgetta warned. The figure steps into the pipe, and it turns out to be a stalk of broccoli with Oscar's parts stuck to it. "You would not believe what I've been through tonight!" he said, frustrated.

Grundgetta approaches her husband, "Darling! Are you OK?"

"I feel fresh! Healthy! It's horrible!" Oscar added.

"You've lost weight! And so tall!" Grundgetta said. Spirit rolls Oscar's trashcan body, along with removable green head. "Ah! You're a sight for detachable eyes!" Oscar said, relieved. He puts his eyes back on his normal body, along with his other parts.

Clifford shoots out from the bottom of the slide, and surveys the area. In the pipe, SpongeBob and Cindy clutch onto Clifford's rear, awaiting an answer. Clifford wags his tail, and SpongeBob said, "All clear." SpongeBob and his friends shoot out from the bottom of the slide to join Clifford. They huddle and duck under a rocking horse ride. "Come on, come on!" The sponge advised.

Cindy looks ahead, and sees the trash chute. They're getting closer. "We're almost there!" Cindy whispered. Cindy and the toys dart out and race to the sidewalk. A patrol truck's light shines on SpongeBob, Sandy, Sherman, Agnes, Spirit, and the South Park boys.

"Back up! Back up!" SpongeBob frantically whispered.

As the toys run through bushes, Cindy stops and gasps. SpongeBob mouths and waves for her to go. They can take a shortcut. Cindy gives two thumbs up, and she runs through the green foliage. "Come on." SpongeBob urged. As they head off, Cindy peers after them. SpongeBob, Sherman, Agnes and Sandy tiptoe through the swing set. Spirit carries the South Park kids on his back. The trio stop and cringe upon seeing Baby Huey sitting on the swing.

The trio make it to a wooden siding. Spirit leaps over the sighting, but Craig falls off Spirit's back and landed with a squeak. "Ouch." He winced. Baby Huey's duck head swivels to their direction. SpongeBob covers up Stan and Kyle's mouths, while Sandy covers Craig's mouth. Spirit cowers alongside them as Sherman clasped a hand over Agnes mouth.

Cindy watches in horror as Baby Huey slides off the swing and walks up to the siding, where the trio cowers with fear, desperately looking for a hiding space. Baby Huey looks over the siding, but doesn't see anything, so he walks off. As soon as he was gone, SpongeBob and the others peer out from an upside-down pail, looking relieved.

Cindy sighs with relief, and was abruptly yanked by Spanish Jimmy. Spanish Jimmy performs an impassioned courtship dance around Cindy, and after a while, he slaps his knees, and strikes a pose. The toys watch that with awkward looks. Spanish Jimmy takes her hand, and dips Cindy. " _¡Ven conmigo! ¡Te mostraré las maravillas de la galaxia, y juntos lucharemos contra el despiadado Vader_ "

Jimmy plucks a dandelion, and offers it to Cindy. SpongeBob, Sandy, Spirit, and the South Park boys push through the bushes.

"SpongeBob! Sandy!" Cindy whooped. She hugs the sponge and squirrel, while Jimmy stood looking stunned and heartbroken.

"Come on! We're almost there!" SpongeBob reminded.

" _El esponja y ardilla!_ " Spanish Jimmy angrily realized, tossing down the dandelion. The toys, with SpongeBob and Sandy taking lead, run up to the chute. SpongeBob tries reaching for it, but isn't big enough.

"Jimmy! Here. Give me a lift!" SpongeBob panted. Jimmy, smoldering, nudges SpongeBob aside. With a crack of his knuckles, and upon glancing lovingly at Cindy, he hits a button on his backpack strap.

" _¡Jimmy Neutron al rescate!_ " Spanish Jimmy's voice box resonated. He runs up to a broom, and twirls crazily upward, then grabs onto the trash chute handle. Jimmy hangs upside down, and he opens the chute. " _Abierto!_ " he declared.

The toys seem impressed, now that Jimmy's stunts opened the chute.

"Oh, way to go, Jimmy!" SpongeBob said.

"OK, guys, come on!" Sandy urged.


	25. Caught!

Chapter 25 – Caught!

SpongeBob and Cindy help Alex up into the chute entrance. As Jimmy flips inside with the others, every toy is in the chute. They look down the grimy tunnel. "Think it's safe?" Cindy asked.

"I guess I'll find out." SpongeBob replied. Turning to Sherman and Agnes, "Come on guys." Sitting on their rears, SpongeBob, Sherman, and Agnes try sliding down, bracing themselves but they slips down faster. They slides down to the bottom, overlooking a dark open dumpster. "SpongeBob! Agnes! Sherman! You OK?" Cindy called down.

"Yeah." SpongeBob said, standing up straight. "Come on down. But not all at once."

"What did he say?" Oscar asked.

"I think he said 'all at once'." Cody replied.

"No. No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!" SpongeBob pleaded. The toys all slide down, and collide into SpongeBob. He totters, but were pulled back by Sandy and Cindy. "Thanks, guys." He said, relieved.

Jimmy steps up to the front, and asked, " _Donde esta mi nave?_ "

"We're almost there, guys." SpongeBob clarified. "Cliff, you think you can make it?" he asked, looking down at Clifford.

"I may be old, but I got a spring in my step." Clifford said. He runs to the edge, and jumped to the other side, stretching his middle. He clutches onto the closed lid the best he can. The toys pump their fists in victory.

"He did it!" Cindy cheered.

"All right, Cliffordkins!" Cody cheered.

"OK, climb across." Clifford said. Someone stops in front of him. The force of the feet landing on the dumpster made Clifford startled. It was the sheep toy Bellwether. She looms over him, while a devilish smirk crosses her face. Baby Huey somehow reported that the toys were trying to escape. Even Bellwether's personality is still hinted with animosity and treachery.

"You lost, little doggy?" Bellwether teased. Clifford gasped. With an evil smile, Bellwether kicks away Clifford with her hoof, undoing Clifford's grasp. SpongeBob, Sandy, and Jimmy pull the dog back to safety.

'Bellwether! I should've known!" Sherman sensed.

"Well, well. Look who's back!" the sheep said, while her servants join him.

The toys hear squelching. The toys turn to see Dave the Octopus clambering down, blocking a way out to escape. Zim looks up at the wall. Weaver and Bender push a broken Chatter Telephone onto the wall. " _I'm sorry, sponge. You too, squirrel._ " The Lifer weakly said. SpongeBob and Sandy look up, shocked. They hate to see him in such a grisly fate. "They broke me."

"What are you all doing?" Bellwether mocked. "Running back to your kid? He don't want you no more."

The toys all look at Zim with angry looks. "That's a lie!" SpongeBob spat out angrily.

"Is it? Tell me this, sponge. If your kid wants you so much, why is he leavin'?" Zim asked. SpongeBob just stood there, fuming as his face turns red in anger. The other toys are angry too. "You think you're special, sponge boy?" Bellwether asked. "You're a piece of plastic!" "

Sandy sputtered angrily, "You think he's just a piece of plastic?! You are a dirty, dirty, liar! And your…your…plush hide is on fire!"

"Oh, yeah? Well, get this: you were made to be thrown away!" Bellwether shouted. Before the argument can get any further, a beep is heard in the distance. "Speak of the Devil." Zim walked over to the edge, and sees a garbage truck in an alley. The toys look horrified. Bellwether walks back to the spot she's at, and said, "Now we need toys in our Joey Room, and _you_ need to avoid that truck. Why don't you come back? Join our family again?"

SpongeBob seethes, but Cindy steps forward, taking her leader's defense. "This isn't a family! **THIS IS A PRISON!** You're a liar, a deceiver, and a bully! **AND I'D RATHER ROT IN THIS DUMPSTER THAN JOIN ANY FAMILY OF YOURS!** "

"Cindy's right!" Star said. Seething, she continued, "Authority should derive from the consent of the governed, but not from the threat of force!"

Oscar and Cody share a shrug, not understanding what Star meant. "If that's what you want." Bellwether smirked. She claps his hands, and Dave begins shoving them toward the edge, until….

"Star! Wait!" The voice came from Marco, who's still in his smiley face boxers. He runs forward, pleading, "Don't do this, Zim!"

"But he's a Star Butterfly doll, Marco! There's a hundred million, just like her!" Bellwether replied, irked. Marco turns his head, and said, "Not to me, there's not."

Star puts her hand over her heart. Having enough, the giant sheep toy bellowed, " **FINE!** " He picked up Marco and tosses him across the dumpster opening. "Then why don't you **JOIN HER?!** "

SpongeBob quickly catches Marco from the wrist. He pulls him back to safety, along with some of his friends' assistance. Star hugs Marco. "Oh, Marco!"

Marco stands and said, "Everyone, listen! Sunnyside could be cool and groovy if we treat each other fairly and kindly! It's Bellwether!" He points to the sheep, and the toys glare angrily at him. "She's made herself into a pyramid, and she put himself on top!"

"Anyone concur with Marco?" Zim asked. Weaver and Bender look at each other confused. The garbage truck moves a little closer to pick up another dumpster. Agnes sensed furiously, "I should've known you were so selfish!"

Sherman stepped up, "My sister's right! You were a kind sheep, and now you're nothing but an evil toy trying to keep us from escaping!" His voice rose to an angry yell, " **YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A PUSHY, LAZY, BOSSY, INCONSIDERATE, NOSY, GOOD-FOR-NOTHING BUSY BODY WHO HAS TURNED AN INNOCENT DAYCARE INTO AN ARMED PRISON!** "

Bellwether chuckled mockingly, "Oh, yeah? What else would you think, little red-haired nerd?"

Sherman angrily yelled at Bellwether again, " _ **MY NAME IS SHERMAN!** **YOUR NAME MAY BE BELLWETHER, BUT YOUR NAME IS LIAR BECAUSE YOU WERE THE ONE TELLING LIES TO US! YOU KNOW WHAT THE ODDS ARE THAT WE WILL NEVER LET YOU PREVENT OUR ESCAPE?! THERE'S A GOOD CHANCE OF THAT!**_ "

"My friend Sherman is right! That's what you are!" SpongeBob scolded the sheep. "You're all those things, and you're preventing us from escaping! **BECAUSE THAT'S THE WAY YOU WERE BROUGHT UP!** **AND DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT CALLING SHERMAN A NERD!** "

A moment of silence swept throughout, until Bellwether turned serious, "I didn't throw you away. Your kid did! Your kid! Ain't one kid ever loved a toy, really! Chew on that when you're at the dump!" Bellwether chided, going off.

"Wait! What about Mabel?" SpongeBob called out.

Bellwether stops in her tracks, and glares at SpongeBob. She growled, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Mabel? You used to do everything with her?" SpongeBob asked.

"Yeah. Then she threw us out." Bellwether said.

"No. She lost you!" SpongeBob complied.

"She replaced us!" Bellwether turned around.

"She replaced **YOU!** " SpongeBob pointed to the sheep. "And if you couldn't have her, then so one could! You lied to Baby Huey and you've been a liar….lying ever since!" SpongeBob took out the heart shaped pendant that Shifu gave him.

Baby Huey whimpers sadly as he finds the pendant in SpongeBob's hand. He had been one of Mabel's adored possessions, along with Shifu and Bellwether, until the sheep who turned into a sheep of hostility, animosity, and treachery.

"Where did you get that?' Bellwether asked suspiciously.

"She loved you, Zim!" SpongeBob said.

"She never loved me!" Zim shout back.

"As much as any kid ever loved a _toy!_ " As a result, SpongeBob tosses the pendant at Baby Huey's feet. Baby Huey picks it up, and studies it as tears began forming in his eyes. "Mama." He mumbled under his breath.

Bellwether forcefully snatched the pendant from Baby Huey's hand. The sheep roared, " **WHAT?!** **YOU WANT YOUR MOMMY BACK?! SHE NEVER LOVED YOU!** **DON'T BE SUCH A BABY!** " In outrage, Bellwether tosses the pendant to her feet. She stomps on it breaks into millions of pieces. Baby Huey's face crumples, and he's severely devastated that he starts to cry.

"Push 'em in! **ALL OF 'EM!** " Bellwether commanded. Dave pushes the toys again. Bellwether pushes Baby Huey in the stomach and the duck shrinks back, hurt. " _ **THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU DUMMIES TRY TO THINK! WE'RE ALL JUST TRASH! WAITING TO BE THROWN AWAY!** **THAT'S ALL A TOY IS!**_ " Bellwether boomed. Baby Huey furiously picks up Bellwether and carries her to the opening of the dumpster. "Hey, stop it! Put me down, you idiot!"

Baby Huey tosses the sheep. The sheep yelled as she fell into the dumpster. "No! No! W-Wait a minute! Baby Huey, **WAIT!** " Baby Huey has just closed the dumpster. SpongeBob and the toys look down at the closed dumpster in silence. Alex breaks the silence. "He's gone!"

"Holy cow." Oscar said.

"Oh, my God." Sherman and Agnes whispered, awestruck.

Baby Huey blows a raspberry at the closed dumpster, resulting that Bellwether will never have to bully or torment him again.


	26. The Garbage Truck

Chapter 26 – The Garbage Truck

The garbage truck approaches, and SpongeBob urged, "Come on, hurry!" The toys make their way across the dumpster to the other side of the white wall. Sandy walked over to Baby Huey. "Nice going there, Baby Huey." Sandy patted Baby Huey on the head, then ran over to join the others. The garbage truck is tantalizingly close, as SpongeBob and Baby Huey hoists the toys up onto the walls edge, squeaks are heard. SpongeBob turns back to see Stan stuck between the dumpster's two lids, while Kyle and Craig stand by ineffectually.

"Oh, for crying out loud!" SpongeBob complained in exasperation. He went to the dumpster and lifts up the lid slightly, releasing Stan. Suddenly, a white hoof clutches at SpongeBob's ankle.

"SpongeBob!" Cindy cried in horror. The toy friends look on in horror as SpongeBob's body is dragged into the dumpster. Headlights shine down on the toys.

"The garbage truck's here!" Sherman alarmed.

The garbage truck is here! "Oh, boy! Incoming!" Cody exclaimed as the toys hide down deep on the dumpster's edge. The truck's forks slide into the dumpster and begin lifting it up.

"Come on!" Cindy said. The toys fearlessly jump onto the rising dumpster. Star tries to follow, but Marco stops her. "Star, no!" They all try to lift the dumpster lid. It won't budge. The dumpster rises up, up, up - and begins to tilt. As the dumpster tilts, they start to lose their footing. As the dumpster nears vertical, the lid swings open and trash begins pouring into the truck.

"Sandy!" SpongeBob cried.

"SpongeBob!" Sandy cried, watching SpongeBob vanish beneath the garbage. As the dumpster jerks to a stop, the toys all fall into the truck.

"No….!" Star cried.

The garbage truck barrels down the street of an alley. Inside the truck, the toys are awash with garbage. Lights sweep through the darkness of the truck.

"Can you hear me? Is everyone OK?" SpongeBob called out.

"Of course not!" Oscar shot back. "We're doomed!"

SpongeBob looks down to see Jimmy breaking the surface of the heap. His clothes must've activated its glow-in-the-dark feature to chase away the shadows. "Everyone! Go to Jimmy!" SpongeBob reminded. "Come on!" The toys gather around Jimmy. "We're all here? Sherman? Agnes? Sandy? Clifford? Alex?"

The truck lurches, sending the toys tumbling. They look up to see another lifted dumpster pouring out garbage. "Against the wall, everybody! Quick!" SpongeBob alarmed. SpongeBob,

Sandy, and the others run off, seeking shelter. Jimmy is left behind, looking for Cindy. " _Senorita! Senorita! Donde estas?_!" Spanish Jimmy cried worriedly.

"Jimmy!" Cindy's voice rang out. Garbage buries Cindy from view.

" **SENORITA!** " Dodging falling trash, Spanish Jimmy runs over to mounds of garbage, pushing trash aside, until Cindy is uncovered. He takes her hand, and run back to the toys.

"They'll never make it!" Cody said worriedly.

As Jimmy and Cindy continue running, Jimmy cradles Cindy in his arms, and sprints through the trash in slow motion, and Cindy gazes dreamily, and Jimmy responds with a suave smile.

"LOOK OUT!" Grundgetta squealed. Cindy and Jimmy stop in their tracks to find a TV falling toward them. Jimmy gasps, then tosses Cindy aside. The TV lands on Jimmy with a CRASH!

"Jimmy!" Cindy shrieked.

Cindy and the toys rush over to the TV, and they help Cindy lift the TV up. SpongeBob searches everywhere for his friend. "Anyone seen him?" he asked worriedly.

"Over here, y'all!" Clifford pointed out, finding a dim red glow. "I found him!"

"Sherman! Agnes! Help me and SpongeBob drag Jimmy out!" Cindy issued. Sherman and Agnes help SpongeBob and Cindy drag out the body of an unconscious Jimmy. His eyes are closed, and neither did his buttons fritz. Glass shards fall off of his chest and legs, as he is completely dragged out.

The toys gather around their friend. "Jimmy, are you OK?" Cindy asked. As Agnes bent down, the young girl opened up Jimmy's space helmet. Cindy desperately shook the splayed body of Jimmy but he wouldn't move. "Jimmy! **JIMMY!** " Jimmy isn't responding. He's….dead. "No..."

Sandy walked up to Cindy, and said to her, "I'm sorry, Cindy. Jimmy's met his final adventure." Cindy is so heartbroken, her voice choked into sobs and she buries her face in his inanimate chest. SpongeBob also shed a few tears, because of the lost of his best friend. Sherman comforted him. They we're in total grieving silence, until they hear beeps. Jimmy jack-knifes, bleeping. He sniffs the air, and stares at the toys incredulously.

"That wasn't me, was it?" Jimmy asked. He's speaking English again!

"Oh, Jimmy! You're back!" Cindy exclaimed happily. She hugs her boyfriend. "You're back, you're back, you're back, you're back!" Cindy gives kisses onto Jimmy's cheek.

"Yes, I'm back. Where have I been?" Jimmy asked confusedly.

"Where you always need to blast, boy genius." SpongeBob said, placing his hand on Jimmy's shoulder.

"Yeah, you've been yourself this whole time, Jimmy." Sandy added.

"SpongeBob! Sandy!" Jimmy said, happy to see his friends.

'Hey, Jimmy." Sherman and Agnes approached the boy genius.

"Sherman! Agnes! Oh, thank heavens. You guys have to forgive me for how I treated you at the Daycare!"

"Let's save the apology for later." Agnes urged.

Jimmy asked, "So where are we now?"

"In a garbage truck on the way to the dump!" Alex said.

Jimmy's eyes widen. This is horrifying to hear the news that they are now approaching dump.


	27. Facing the Shredder

Chapter 27 – Facing the Shredder

The garbage truck enters the town's local landfill. The truck stops, and the back of the truck begins to tilt. The beeping alarm begins to sound as the back flap opens. Trash spills out, along with the toys. "Hold on, we're going in!" SpongeBob panicked. The toys fall out into the open darkness of the night into a valley.

SpongeBob and Sandy emerge from the remains of a pizza box, and they walk up to a mound, overlooking mountains of garbage.

"Whoa! This landfill is huge!" Agnes said, slack-jawed overlooking the foggy landfill.

Alex tumbles a little in the garbage, and Oscar helps Grundgetta up. "You got all your pieces?" Oscar asked.

Stan sees something in the distance. "Hey, guys, look!"

"The claw!" The South Park trio said. They toddle off toward a distant crane looming in the landfill.

"My babies!" Grundgetta squealed.

"Wait! Guys! No! No!" SpongeBob shouted after them. A bulldozer runs over the squeaky South Park boys. " **NOOOOOOO!** "

Another bulldozer heads in the direction of the toys, its headlights beaming down on them. They try running off, but they were caught in the grate, which is pushing garbage to a trench, and SpongeBob advised, " **HANG ON!** " The Toys land on a conveyor belt entering a dark tunnel. Jimmy falls into a coffee can, and SpongeBob and Sandy tumble onto some garbage. They enter through the tunnel, where a sign reads, _DANGER: DO NOT ENTER_.

Jimmy pops the can off from his body. The toys gather around SpongeBob.

"SpongeBob! What'll we do?" Grundgetta asked worriedly.

"We'll be OK, if we stay togeth-" SpongeBob tried to say. Clifford is pulled up to a magnetic belt above the normal belt.

"SpongeBob!" Clifford cried.

"Clifford!" SpongeBob called up. A chunk of hammer flies up, and hits the magnetic ceiling, missing near Clifford.

"It's a magnet!" Cindy alarmed. "Watch out!" They start running after Clifford.

"Don't worry, Clifford! We'll get you down!" Sandy assured.

"Uh, you might wanna take a look at this." Clifford said. SpongeBob and Sandy scramble up a pile of trash, and they see shredders chewing up trash.

"Those shredders are going to pulverize us if we don't find a way out of this!" Sherman shrieked.

Jimmy has to do some quick thinking. "Come on, think, think, **THINK!** " We zoom in through his plastic ear, and through his storming brain. Then we go through the brain cells, and holographic images show SpongeBob and the toys riding metal objects to the magnetic belt, and a white bright light filled the scene, changing back to the scene.

" **BRAIN BLAST!** " Jimmy exclaimed. "Guys! Quick! Grab something metal!"

Jimmy grabs an old lunchbox, and the magnetic ceiling pulls him up. SpongeBob and Sandy grab a doorknob, and ride up to the ceiling. Cindy grabs a belt buckle, and is lifted up to the magnetic belt.

"You heard the guy!" Cody advised. He rides a pot up to the belt, then Oscar and Grundgetta grab a cheese grater and ride up to the belt too. Sherman grabs an empty soup can and rode up the overhead belt. Agnes grabs an old tea kettle and paired up with Sherman on the belt.

Alex looks around for something metal. He finds a crushed Fanta orange soda can, then a used CD. "It's not working!" The lion toy rides a fan upward. The toys are now moving on the magnetic ceiling through safety. Suddenly, a white hoof hand reaches out from the trash. **"HELP! HELP ME! I'M STUCK!** " SpongeBob looks back to see Bellwether stuck in garbage. " **HELP, PLEASE! HELP!** "

SpongeBob looks at the shredder, and back at Bellwether. He puts on a determined face, and drops down to the belt, much to the toys shock. "SpongeBob!" Cindy cried. SpongeBob lands onto the belt, and he runs over to the sheep in danger.

"Thank you." Bellwether said, relieved.

"Don't thank me yet." SpongeBob strained. He tries pushing a golf bag off of Bellwether. Jimmy drops down on the belt next to SpongeBob. They try pushing it, but it's no use. Cindy sees the approaching shredder.

"SpongeBob!" Cindy cried worriedly.

SpongeBob finds a vibrating golf club. He pulls out the club, and went over to the bag. The magnet tugs it upward from SpongeBob's feet. Jimmy grabs it to hold it down. Together, they pull it down and jam it under the bag for leverage. Bellwether looks up in horror to see they're getting close to the shredder. SpongeBob and Jimmy finally managed to lift the bag, and Bellwether crawls out. "Go! Go!"

Clutching the club, SpongeBob grabs Bellwether's hand, and he and Jimmy point the club upwardward. The three are lifted up onto the magnetic belt, as the golf bag, along with some remaining clubs, is pulverized as it moves through the shredders.


	28. The Incinerator

Chapter 28 – The Incinerator

On the other side of the shredder part, the three toys move to the other side onto another belt enveloped in darkness, with SpongeBob, holding Zim's hand and clutching the club in another hand, alongside Jimmy. "Thank you, Sponge." Bellwether thanked.

replied, "We're all in this together. "Right guys?"

SpongeBob finds the metal objects stuck to the belt. The toys have disappeared. "Guys?!"

"SpongeBob! Down here!" Cindy called up. SpongeBob looks down to see the toys on another belt far below them. SpongeBob and Jimmy let go of the golf club and they plummet down. The three toys land face down onto the belt.

"SpongeBob!" Cindy and the others help SpongeBob up, along with Jimmy. SpongeBob walked up to Sandy. "SpongeBob! So glad you didn't go through the shredders!" Sandy said, relieved.

"I know, because if we went through the shredder we would've been nothing but scraps." SpongeBob replied.

The belt moves slightly upward. Alex said, "SpongeBob! Sandy! Look! I can see daylight! We're gonna be OK!"

Alex points up to a bright amber glow at the top of the belt. SpongeBob and Sandy run forward with gleeful looks, but their faces darken. "Uh, I don't think that's daylight." SpongeBob said, unsure. At the end of the tunnel, trash scraps fall into a huge pit with….giant fiery flames!

"What's happening?" Agnes fearfully dreaded.

"We're headed to an incinerator!" Sherman told Agnes, concern lacing his voice.

"SpongeBob, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Sandy asked nervously.

"Yeah, Sandy." SpongeBob said. He then screamed, " **RUN!** " The toys then begin to run down the belt. They try to dodge, duck and hurdle over the oncoming trash, but they're no match for the speed of the rising conveyor. Bellwether trips and falls in the trash, turning to the incinerator. A bright blue light blinks on and off, and Bellwether looks up to see an emergency stop button above a ladder.

Bellwether runs over to the ladder, and grabs the bottom rung. "SpongeBob!" The sheep shouted out. mnThe toys who are running, look back. SpongeBob is the first to look back. "The button! Help me!"

SpongeBob urged, "Come on!" SpongeBob, Sandy, and Jimmy push Zim up to the first part of the ladder. "Go! Go! Hit the button!"

As Bellwether climbs up the ladder, the toys continue running along the fast moving conveyor belt, but the belt drives them closer and closer to the tunnel's end. " **HURRY!** "

Bellwether finally reaches the stop button and she just stood there with a dark look on her face. " **JUST PUSH IT! PUSH IT**!" SpongeBob shouted up.

"Sandy added, " **PUSH IT, PLEASE!** "

" **PUSH IT!** " Jimmy added.

Bellwether smirked devilishly, and said, "Where's your kid now, sponge?" Bellwether may have animosity and rage in herself ever since the dumpster confrontation, but seeing herself as no help, her mind is made up. She runs off, abandoning the toys to their impending fate! "No! **NO!** " SpongeBob cried.

" **BELLWETHER!** " Jimmy cried. They reach the tunnel's end, and they tumble off the belt.

" ** _NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_** " SpongeBob screamed. The toys tumble down a huge chamber shaped like a funnel. SpongeBob and Sandy stare down in horror, and the roaring inferno.

They gasp, then SpongeBob and Sandy try to climb up, along with the other toys. Their attempts of climbing up were fruitless, but they were desperate to ever make it. Alex slips past SpongeBob. " **ALEX!** " SpongeBob cried. The toys slide back down, as SpongeBob and Sandy slide down faster. The glowing fire shoots up sparks and smokes.

"Jimmy!" Cindy said. Jimmy turns to her. "What do we do?" Jimmy looks at her in silence, then he takes her hand. Cindy and Jimmy look back at each other with solemn faces. Cindy turns to Spirit, who kicks against the trash nervously. Cindy takes his hoof, and Spirit looks her in the eyes.

As for Clifford, Cody, and Alex, they join hands. The Grundgetta couples has their hands together, and Oscar takes Alex's paw. Grundgetta took Sherman's hand then the redheaded boy took Agnes' hand, and the little girl and young boy stare at each other with remorseful looks.

"Looks like this is the end." Agnes reported, sadness convicting her voice.

SpongeBob and Sandy climb up, and see their resigned friends. SpongeBob faces Jimmy, who reaches his hand out. SpongeBob hesitates for a second, then he crawls over, and the sponge and boy genius join hands. They look at each other in despair. They have been friends for a while, and now their friendship is about to end. SpongeBob takes Sandy's hand, and they star back at each other with resigned expressions.

Sandy takes Clifford's paw, and they face the raging fire. As they near the inferno, the toys huddle each other and squeeze their eyes shut. As for Sandy and SpongeBob, they stare at the fire, and they close their eyes, bowing their heads. Suddenly, a bright light shines down onto SpongeBob and Sandy like a spotlight. SpongeBob said, "Sandy, look!"

Sandy and SpongeBob look up to see a giant claw descending. The claw plunges into the trash around them, closing them in its grip, then raises them up. They soar into the air, away from the deadly incinerator. SpongeBob and the toys look disbelieved. The crane stops at the crane operator's booth, and the toys see the South Park boys at the controls.

"The Claw!" The squeeze toys chorused.

"We had to use the claw to get you out from that fiery pit!" Stan said.

Craig and Kyle shift joysticks and Stan waved, "Meet you at the bottom!"

SpongeBob looks down at the distant fire, and he smiles with relief.

"That was a close one, huh Sandy?" SpongeBob asked Sandy.

"Yeah. Close one, indeed." Sandy said, relieved.

"Thank God we're out of that fire!" Sherman breathed with relief.


	29. Safe and Sound

Chapter 29 – Safe and Sound

The Claw descends out of the pit, and lowers at their exit, in view of a sunrise. The claw opens, dropping the toys to earth. They spill out, all groaning like shipwreck survivors. Alex pops up from the trash, and breathes a smile of relief. They have finally escaped the dump. "You know all that bad stuff I said about Michael's attic?" Oscar asked.

"Well, what about it?" Sandy asked.

"I take it all back." Oscar said apologetically.

"You're darn tootin'." Clifford added.

"You said it." Cody replied.

Jimmy and Cindy sit up from the trash, still holding hands. They look at each other, sharing grins with each other. "Whew. Agnes, I can say without any doubt that that was the biggest life-sacrificing escape we've ever had." Sherman sighed.

"You can say that again." Agnes agreed.

Jimmy sees Sherman and Agnes and he approaches the two. "Guys, about what happened at the daycare, I'm sorry if I locked you up. I shouldn't have treated you so harshly."

Sherman smiled, "It's all right, Jimmy. You were only brainwashed."

Jimmy chuckled sheepishly, "Yeah, I guess I was a tad bit brainwashed due to my bad personality and my Spanish modes, so..." He held a hand out, "...no hard feelings?"

Sherman grinned broadly, "No hard feelings." Sherman shook Jimmy's hand, with Agnes doing the same thing.

Oscar helps Grundgetta up. "Oh, darling. You were so brave." She said. The South Park trio approaching the Grouch couple. "You saved our lives." Grundgetta said.

"And we are eternally grateful." Oscar chimed proudly. He hugs Stan, Kyle, and Craig. "My boys!"

"Daddy!" The toys chorused.

As Oscar is done hugging, Stan said, 'You know, because we manned those crane controls, I think we make a great team.

"You said it, Stan." Craig and Kyle replied in unison.

"Up top." Stan said. The squeaky South Park boy toys high five.

"Hey, where is that ball of wool, Bellwether?" Cody asked.

"Yeah, I like to loosen her stitching." Clifford said.

SpongeBob brushed dirt off himself, "Forget it guys. He's not worth it." He looked ahead with determination burning in his blue eyes, "She's not worth it." At the same time, Bellwether emerges from a mound of garbage, then she walks forward trying to avoid humans. The sheep toy sees a garbage truck approaching, then he immediately went limp. The truck comes to a halt near the inanimate body of Bellwether. A door opens and a gloved hand picks her up.

"Hey!" The garbage man said.

"Whatcha got?" His worker asked curiously.

The man examines Bellwether. "I had me one of these when I was a kid!" He buries his nose into Bellwether's chest. "Vanilla." Later, Bellwether is now tied to the grille of the truck, along with some other tattered toys. She begins whimpering, nervous of the impending fate that awaited her.

"Hey, lady. You might wanna keep your mouth shut." A ripped Kermit the Frog toy said. Bellwether holds his breath as the toys laugh. She is now stuck with strange toys tied to a grille splattered with dead bugs. That means she's possibly going to get covered with bugs, but the animosity, treachery, and rage has officially ended. As the garbage truck continues on, the toys trek up a hill, far from the trash, unaware of Bellwether's karmic comeuppance.

"Come on, SpongeBob and Sandy. We got to get you home!" Cindy said.

"That's right, college couple!" Jimmy replied.

"Wait. What about you guys?" SpongeBob asked. "I mean….maybe the attic's not such a great idea."

"He's right, Cindy. The attic may not be as good as you really think" Sandy said.

"We're Michael's toys, guys." Cindy said.

"We'll be there for him. Together." Jimmy promised, taking Cindy's hand. The toys may be reunited with SpongeBob from that day when he left the group due to his refusal, but it's time to move on.

"I just hope he hasn't left yet." SpongeBob sighed.

"Wait a minute! Wait! I'll check!" Grundgetta advised. She puts her hand over her plastic eye, concentrating through the hole. "Michael's still packing. But he's almost done!"

"He lives halfway across town!" Cody added.

"We'll never get there in time!" Alex cried. The toys turn to see a familiar garbage truck, and the same young garbage man, air-guitar singing to some rock music. SpongeBob, Sandy, Cindy, Sherman, Agnes, and Jimmy share wide smiles, getting an idea. They can all use the truck to hitch a ride home.


	30. Home Once Again

Chapter 30 – Home Once Again

In Michael's neighborhood, on a Friday morning, Mike is now loading his college things into the family car. He struggles with the trunk lid, but he successfully closes it. Nina plays with Pal on the driveway. At the house across the street, SpongeBob and the toys peek out from a trash can to see Mike preparing for departure.

"Come on, Pal." Nina said, slapping her knees.

"Is that it, honey? You got everything?" Michael's mom, Mary asked.

"Yeah. Just a few more boxes in my room." Mike replied. The minute SpongeBob heard that sentence, he saw that this was their chance to clean themselves up.

"OK, come on." SpongeBob reminded.

Cindy turns on a spigot, and Jimmy and the other toys gather around. SpongeBob and Sandy directly aim a hose, and spray water onto Jimmy's chest, and the chest ricochets from his chest, spraying the toys clean with the water. "That's enough! That's enough! That's enough!" Cody shivered, reacting to the cold water.

Once they're all clean, they make their way to Michael's house. "All right! Go, go, go!" SpongeBob alerted.

Oscar pulls off his mouth, and the mouthpiece hole blows out water. Meanwhile, Clifford hoists himself up to the edge of the garage roof. One by one, the toys scurry up his red coils, then make their way along the roof towards Michael's open window. Jimmy and SpongeBob survey the area.

"OK, all clear." Jimmy said. They clamber through the window, jump to the floor. They're now home again from their big adventure. They make their way to the attic box. Grundgetta realizes she has to get something. She puts a hand over her working eye. Through the lost eye, Grundgetta turns, and retrives her eye. It was underneath a binder.

"Oh, there you are!" Grundgetta said. She pops in her found eye. SpongeBob and Sandy head for the COLLEGE box on Mike's desk. SpongeBob looks back to see Jimmy hoisting up Stan. "There you go!" he strained.

SpongeBob ran over to his friend, with Sandy following suit. "Jimmy."

Jimmy turned and asked, "Yes, SpongeBob?"

SpongeBob offers a hand. Jimmy takes SpongeBob's hand, and they shook hands. "This isn't goodbye."

Sandy took her turn to say goodbye to Jimmy. She shook her hand, "It's been nice knowing you."

"Same here." Jimmy nodded adamantly

"Hey, SpongeBob." Clifford said, extending his paw. "Have fun at college." As SpongeBob shook hands with Clifford, Cody chimed, "Yeah, but not too much fun." SpongeBob chuckled.

"SpongeBob, take care of Michael." Alex said.

"Yeah." Grundgetta said.

"He's a good kid. But tell him to get a haircut." Oscar added.

SpongeBob said, "Sure thing."

Sherman and Agnes, who had been recently clean from the glue and macaroni, were the next to speak. Sherman said, "SpongeBob, me and Agnes are going to miss you and Sandy while you're at college."

Agnes piped up, "Indeed. I'm sure me and my brother will always think of you."

SpongeBob said, "Thanks for the goodbye message, Sherman and Agnes. I appreciate it."

"Yeah, we will remember the good times with you kids. You've always been so kind." Sandy said happily.

SpongeBob approached Cindy with Spirit, "Cindy, are you gonna be OK in the attic?"

"Of course I will." Cindy assured. She beams, remembering something. "Besides, I knew about Jimmy's Spanish mode."

"My what?" Jimmy asked confused. SpongeBob and Cindy share amused smirks at Jimmy. They still think that they remember one of his memory personas.

"Honey, do you want some food for the road?" Mike's mom asked.

"I'll get something on the way." Michael clarified.

"You know where to find us, guys." Jimmy said, giving a cordial salute.

SpongeBob and Sandy smile, and they return the same gesture. They climb up the desk chair. As for Jimmy, he climbs into the ATTIC box. As SpongeBob reaches the top of the box, he shares a warm smile with his friends. The toys give warm smiles back to him, then duck down in the box. SpongeBob and Sandy duck down into the COLLEGE box when Mike, Mary, and Larry come in."

"Honey, did you say goodbye to Nina?' Mary asked.

"Mom, we've said goodbye like 10 times." Michael chuckled.

Mary gasps. The bedroom is now empty, and sunlight fills into the room. "Oh, Mike…."

With a hand over her heart, Mary steps further into the room. Tears shined in her eyes, and Mike looks around. Mary's sweet baby is now going off to college to have a life of his own. Michael puts a hand on his mom's shoulder.

"Mom. It's OK. No need to cry." Michael assured warmly.

"Yeah, no need to shed tears. Mike is a big boy and he can take care of himself. Even if he's having a life of own, he will always share his memories with us in the family." Larry assured.

SpongeBob and Sandy peek out from the side hole of the COLLEGE box. "I know." Mary said. "It's just….." The mother turns around to face Mike. She sniffles, and he gives his son a hug. "...I wish I can always be with you."

"You will be, Mom. And so will Dad." Michael said. SpongeBob and Sandy look touched by this. They see the same photo of the young Michael Wilson, playing with his toys. He had such a great childhood, but ever since that great escape from Sunnyside and the animosity from Bellwether, the sponge and squirrel start to get the feeling that their friends are important to them. They look at the picture in silence. SpongeBob chimed, "Sandy, we got to do something."

At the same time, Nina steps into the threshold of Mike's empty bedroom, along with Pal. "Hey, aren't you gonna say goodbye to Pal?"

"Of course I am." Mike said. He then kneels down to pet the dog. "Who's a good doggy? Who's a good doggy?! I'm gonna miss you! I'm gonna miss you!"

SpongeBob and Sandy jump out from the box. SpongeBob grabs a black Sharpie pen, and Sandy peels off a fresh yellow sticky-note. They scramble down to the ATTIC box. SpongeBob uncaps the black pen, and Sandy passes the note to SpongeBob. SpongeBob looks behind the box, climbs up onto the top, and hastily scribbles on the sticky note to write a certain address.

"He's telling you to go already." Nina mused playfully.

"Come on. Get the rest of your things." Mary said.

Mike walked back to the box. "OK, Pal. Now don't let Nina near my stuff." Mike kneels down beside the box, and finds the yellow sticky note. The teenage boy opens the box, revealing all of his old toys. "Hey." He said with a chuckle. Mike happily picks up Jimmy and Alex. He puts them in the box and closes it. Mike eyes the note and said, "Hey, Mom! So do really think I should donate these?"

"It's up to you honey. Whatever you wanna do." Mary's mom said.

Mike pondered for a second.


	31. Goodbye Michael

Chapter 31 – Goodbye Michael

Michael drives his fully packed car to the address which is 1555 Sydney Rd. He stops at the right house. The teenager eyes the house curiously. The house is yellow and has a black tile roof. It is one story and has a porch. The teen takes out the ATTIC box and he closes the door. The COLLEGE box sits in the trunk beside a small car window. Mike walks over to the fence carrying the box.

In the front yard, Bubbles plays with her toys, while her mom and dad work on the lawn. "Don't go in there! The bakery is haunted!" Bubbles mimicked Bolt. She then shushes, imitating Vanellope, "Are you crazy?! You'll wake up the ghosts!"

Michael sees Bubbles's playtime, looking amused. This is the first time she had seen an energetic kid wit a passion for toys. "Look out! The ghosts are throwing pies! Splat, splat, splat!" She sees Michael, and is a little nervous. She asked, "Mom?"

Merida sees Michael as well. "Michael?!" she asked excitedly.

"Hi there!" Mike greeted as he walks through the fence

"Wow, look at you! I hear you're off to college." Merida enamored, studying how tall and grown up Mike is.

"Yeah. Right now actually." Mike replied.

"So, what can we do for you?" Merida asked curiously.

"Um, I have some toys right here." Mike replied.

"Ooh, you hear that, Bubbles?" Merida asked. The little blond girl hid behind her mom's leg.

Mike sets the box down. "So, you're Bubbles?" He bends down and introduced, "I'm Michael." Bubbles seems very shy, but he's sounding friendly. "Someone told me that you've been really good with toys. Well, these are mine, but I'm going away now. So I need someone extremely special to play with them."

Mike sits with his legs crossed on the grass, and he opens the box. He pulls out Cindy Vortex, and puppets her for Bubbles. "This is Cindy Vortex, the roughest, toughest, Vortex girl in the whole world. She loves critters, but none more than her best pal, Spirit!" He pulls out Spirit the horse. He makes whinnying noises, as he sets Cindy on the horse's back.

"YEE-HAW!" Mike mocked Cindy. He offered, "Here." Bubbles looks up at Merida, who ruffles her blond hair encouragingly. Hands behind back, the big-eyed girl shyly ventures forward as Mike offers the girl and horse dolls out further. Dora takes them, and the girl caresses Cindy's blonde hair and gently strokes her cheek. In the inside,Cindy seems to be blushing when her finger comes in contact with her cheek.

Mike pulls out Alex the Lion. He makes him peer from the box. "This is Alex, the meanest most terrifying lion that ever lived!" Mike makes Alex roar at Bubbles. She backs away for a second, but she eagerly takes him. Dora sits down on the grass. She is overly excited to get new toys to expand her collection.

Mike takes out the Grouch couple. " The Grouches. Mister and Missus. AKA, Oscar and Grundgetta. You got to keep them together 'cause they're madly in love." Mike sets Oscar and Grundgetta in front of Bubbles, arms linked together.

He pulls out Clifford and Cody Maverick, "Now, Clifford here is as loyal as any dog you would want." He patted Clifford's head, then he continued, "And Cody Maverick, he'll keep your money safe." He takes out a coin and puts it in the penguin's slot on his back. "But he's also one of the most dastardly villains of all time, Evil Dr. Penguin!"

The boy pushes the toys to Bubbles, who looks on curiously as Mike takes out the squeeze toy South Park boys. "These little dudes have come from a strange planet, Pepperoni Planetoid." He places, Stan, Craig, and Kyle in front of Dora.

Mike pulls out Sherman and Agnes, "This here is Sherman, the redheaded young boy who is generous in every way. And here is Agnes, Sherman's little sister. These two never show signs of sibling rivalry, and Sherman always shows deep care for her younger sister, so these two siblings need to be kept together."

Mike positioned Sherman and Agnes at the front of the toy group as Bubbles' smile begins to grow more excited. "And this..." He pulls Jimmy Neutron from the box, along with airplane whooshing noises. "...is Jimmy Neutron, the coolest toy ever!" He presses the button on Jimmy's backpack, expanding the rocket boosters. "Look! He can fly. Oh, and shoot lasers." He fires the laser from Jimmy's toy watch. "He's sworn to protect the galaxy from Darth Vader."

Mike hands Jimmy over to Bubbles and presses a button on the boy genius action figure. " _To infinity and beyond!_ " Jimmy's voice box rang out.

"Now, you got to promise to take good care of these guys." Mike said. Bubbles has the toys gathered around Bubbles. "They…mean a lot to me." Bubbles peers into the box, and sees something familiar. "My sponge and squirrel!" she beamed. Mike peers into the box, and finds SpongeBob and Sandy sprawled on the bottom.

"SpongeBob? Sandy?" Mike asked. "What're they doing in there?"

"There's a copepod in my sock!" Dora imitated SpongeBob's voice.

Confused, Mike pulls on SpongeBob's pull string, hearing the voice box. " _There's a copepod in my sock!_ " Bubbles reaches for SpongeBob and Sandy, but Mike instinctively holds them back. The little girl's smile fades into a sad, pleading pout. Mike looks down at SpongeBob and Sandy, then lets out a sad breath. "Now, SpongeBob, this young sponge boy has been my pal for as long as I can remember. He's quirky, like any TV show character should be. And adorable and friendly." He motioned to Sandy, "And Sandy, she may be a squirrel who comically breathes are, but she is also the best friend of SpongeBob. She is also kind and smart."

Bubbles listens intently as Mike continued, "But the thing that makes SpongeBob and Sandy feel special is that they'll never never give up on you. Ever. They'll be here for you, no matter what. Y'think you can take care of them for me?"

Bubbles nodded, and she always liked SpongeBob and Sandy the minute she found them a couple days back. 'Okay then." Mike confirmed. He passes SpongeBob and Sandy to Bubbles. Bubbles looks at the two toys, then she gazes thankfully at Mike. She wraps SpongeBob and Sandy in a tight hug with a big smile. The two begin their playtime, which is also Mike's last playtime they haven't had in years. "Oh, no! Doctor Penguin is attacking the haunted bakery! Pchoo, pchoo, pchoo!"

Bubbles joins in, and exclaimed, "The ghosts are getting away! SpongeBob and Sandy'll stop 'em!"

"Jimmy Neutron to the rescue!" Mike imitated Jimmy, flying him around.

The two kids play with the toys. They have spent several minutes playing with the toys and Mike has made a new friend. _This is the playtime that we'll never forget_ , thought the toys. As they play, Mike gives SpongeBob and Sandy a piggyback ride.

Bubbles then makes SpongeBob and Jimmy high five each other, just like how Mike did during one of his childhood playtimes. "It's my friend, SpongeBob." As they continue playing, Mike jokingly falls backward in the grass.

Later, Mike heads back to his car. Bubbles stands at the house's porch. Mike waves goodbye, and Dora waves back. He makes SpongeBob wave, too. Mike's brow furrows, and lowers his emotional gaze. Mike gets in the car and buckles up. He gazes at the toys lying on the porch and sees SpongeBob and Jimmy in Dora's arms. He smiles, and said quietly, "Thanks guys."

Bubbles drives off. Merida came out. "Look, Mommy! They're all playing together."

"Come on, let's get some lunch." Merida said, carrying Bubbles in her arms. She carries her off, as Merida and Bubbles chuckle playfully. Once they're gone, SpongeBob and the toys come to life. SpongeBob gazes wistfully at the departing car. "So long, partner." He said quietly, but sadly. Jimmy puts his hand around his shoulder and shakes him in a friendly way.

"You may miss Mike, but you still have us." Sherman said.

"Yep." Agnes said.

"Thanks, Sherman and Agnes." Turning to Jimmy, SpongeBob smiles widely, and said, 'Oh, hey, Jimmy! You haven't met Bubbles's toys yet. Hey come here, you'll love 'em. Jimmy, this here's Vanellope."

As SpongeBob introduces Bubbles's toys to his old friends, our view soars up into the blue sky adorn with white clouds. Sure, their life with Mike is ending, but they have a new kid now, and SpongeBob SquarePants and Jimmy Neutron will still remain best friends, no matter what.

 **THE END**


	32. Epilogue

After the events of _Toy Story 3_ , here is the epilogue.

SpongeBob SquarePants and Jimmy Neutron are still great friends with each other, and are beginning their new lives with the other toys in Bubbles' room.

All the other toys start to become more supportive for SpongeBob and Sandy.

Sherman and Agnes remain close siblings, without ever showing sibling rivalry.

Agnes and Vanellope meet each other and they become close pals. Vanellope is very lucky to have Agnes and herself to be the best of friends, and is always there to watch out for her.

Sunny Side Up has become happy once again with Bellwether out of the picture. Even the sandbox of the daycare has turned into a place to relax and build sandcastles.


	33. Trilogy Cast

**_Trilogy Cast_**  
 _Tom Kenny as SpongeBob SquarePants_  
 _Debi Derryberry as Jimmy Neutron/Utility Belt Jimmy Neutron_  
 _Caroll Spinney as Oscar the Grouch_  
 _Shia LaBeouf as Cody Maverick_  
 _Alec Baldwin as the LEGO Sergeant_  
 _Mindy Raymond as Cassandra Cain_  
 _Kel Mitchell as Clifford the Red Dog_  
 _Ben Stiller as Alex the Lion_  
 _Owen Wilson as Lightning McQueen_  
 _Russell Brand as E.B._  
 _Pam Arciero as Grudgetta_  
 _Leslie Carrara-Rudolph as Abby Cadabby_  
 _Stephen Tobolowsky as Happy Chapman_  
 _Carolyn Lawrence as Cindy Vortex/Sandy Cheeks_  
 _Matt Damon as Spirit_  
 _John Lithgow as Lord Farquaad_  
 _Will Ferrell as Lawrence Wilson_  
 _Leslie Mann as Marianne Wilson_  
 _Jason Drucker as Mike Wilson_  
 _Hayden Christenen as Darth Vader_  
 _Amy Poehler as Tour Guide Bratz  
_ Trey Parker as Stan Marsh  
 _Matt Stone as Kyle Broflovski/Craig Tucker_  
 _Max Charles as Sherman_  
 _Nev Scharrel as Agnes_  
 _Ed Asner as Carl Fredricksen_  
 _Jenny Slate as Bellwether_  
 _Sylvester Stallone as Weaver_  
 _Eden Sher as Star Butterfly_  
 _Adam McArthur as Marco Diaz_  
 _Jessi Corte as LeFou_  
 _Tara Strong as Bubbles_  
 _John Malkovich as Dave_  
 _Peigi Barker as Merida_  
 _Bill Hader as Teenage Mike Wilson  
Dustin Hoffman as Shifu  
Steve Martin as Smek  
John Travolta as Bolt  
Jessica Chastain as Gia  
Sarah Silverman as Vanellope  
_


End file.
